The eternal ones
by MitcheLove
Summary: Hinata Hyuga ha vivido siempre en la pequeña ciudad de Otogakure no Sato. Pero desde que tiene uso de razón, ha experimentado visiones de una vida pasada en la persona de una joven llamada Hime, cuyo amor por un chico llamado Indra terminó en una tragedia espantosa.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ataptación de la novela homónima de Kirsten Miller._**

**_Sinopsis..._**

**_Hinata Hyuga ha vivido siempre en la pequeña ciudad de __Otogakure no Sato_. Pero desde que tiene uso de razón, ha experimentado visiones de una vida pasada en la persona de una joven llamada Hime, cuyo amor por un chico llamado Indra terminó en una tragedia espantosa.**

**_Un día, Hinata ve en la televisión al famoso playboy Sasuke Uchiha, y eso la trastorna. Huye a Konohagakure a buscar a Sasuke y ahí se ve envuelta en una épica aventura amorosa que parece obra del destino tanto como sumamente peligrosa._**

**_¿Es Sasuke su amado Indra? ¿O su asesino en una vida pasada? Hinata pide a los miembros de la poderosa y enigmática Sociedad Ouroboros que le ayuden a descifrar los misterios de la reencarnación y a descubrir los secretos ocultos en sus vidas, y amores, previos antes de que todo se pierda y el ciclo vuelva a empezar. Pero, ¿qué es la Sociedad Ouroboros? ¿Y cómo puede saber Hinata en quién confiar?_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 1.**

_Hinata estaba de regreso. Tendió la mirada por la conocida recamarita. Nubes plateadas flotaban sobre el tragaluz arriba de una cama arrugada. Una vela en el borde del tocador esperaba a que los débiles rayos solares terminaran de desvanecerse. Su vista volvió al espejo frente a ella. Aliso una mata de su melena rubia y la acomodo tras una oreja. El reflejo en el espejo no era el suyo, pero lo conocía tan bien como al propio. Los grandes ojos cafés lucia sombras kohl. Los labios sonrientes formaban un arco rojo de cupido. Una vez más miró una mano fina con granate encendido alisar una túnica bordada con oro. Hinata sintió la seda pasar bajo sus dedos._

_La joven en el espejo aguardaba. Un reloj en la repisa de la chimenea se había parado al cinco para las seis. El tiempo se había reducido a nada. Afuera, el viento otoñal gemía. Los arboles crujían en el parque, el cual, por alguna razón, ella sabía a menos de una cuadra de distancia. El fuego crepitante había atenuado el frio de la noche. Pero la joven no sentía necesidad de su calor._

_Oyó abajo el ruido de tacones de mujer en los adoquines. Con el corazón agitado, corrió por la tosca duela hasta la ventana, cuidando que los tacones de sus zapatillas no resbalaran en las grietas. Se asomó por las cortinas de terciopelo. Un piso bajo ella, por un sendero angosto y encantador, pasaban caminando dos mujeres enfundadas en abrigos de piel y tomadas del brazo. La forma de sus sombreros y el estilo de sus zapatos no habían estado de moda en casi cien años. No se detuvieron, y la chica suspiro aliviada cuando por fin desaparecieron de su vista. Lo último que necesitaba era que su madre la visitara en esta su primera noche solos, juntos._

_Sus ojos volaron a la estructura de un rascacielos que se construía a la distancia, y volvieron pronto abajo, a la calle. Una figura misteriosa había aparecido en el sendero. La respiración de la joven se aceleró cuando la figura se detuvo frente a su puerta y miro furtivamente a ambos lados de la calle. Oyó una llave entrar en el cerrojo escaleras abajo, y luego, pasos graves subir al segundo piso._

_En un instante, él estaba en su cuarto, abrigo y sombrero en las manos. Despeinado cabello castaño. Ojos escarlata destellantes. Un saco anticuado ligeramente raído de los puños. Ella lo recibió en la puerta y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Él dejo caer su abrigo para que sus frías manos buscaran la base de su espalda. Luego, sus labios húmedos chocaron con los otros. Ella se apretó contra él, sintiendo aumentar el calor bajo sus capas de algodón y lana._

_―Te eh esperado una eternidad ―le dijo._

_―Ya estoy aquí ―susurro él, recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos._

_―¡Indra! ―murmuró ella, mientras el cuarto se llenaba de un brillo cegador._

_._

_._

* * *

.

Hinata Hyuga estaba parada en un banquito, asomándose por la ventana abierta frente a ella y confiando en que podría dejar de moverse. A lo largo del invierno, la expectación había crecido en su interior. Pero una vez que el clima se templó, fue incapaz de dormir o quedarse quieta. Parecía como si cada célula de su cuerpo bailara.

Algo le esperaba más allá de las altas montañas alrededor de Otogakure, su impaciencia se había vuelto casi insoportable. Le daban ganas de saltar por la ventana, segura de que el viento la sostendría sobre los árboles y la depositaría justo donde debía estar. Lo único que la mantenía atada a la tierra era la mano de Ino en el bies del vestido que modelaba.

―¡Hinata, ven a buscar el control remoto!

El graznido de su abuela hizo añicos su concentración. Hinata se tambaleó un momento y bajó del banco atropelladamente.

―¡Vaya, Hinata! ¿De cuándo acá eres tan torpe?

Oyó que una aguja caía al suelo y vio a Ino meterse un dedo herido en la boca.

―¡Ay, pobrecito! ―desordenó el enmarañado pelo rubio del muchacho―.Vuelvo en seguida. Chiyo se sienta a cada rato en el control. A lo mejor ya se le enterró entre las nalgas.

―¿Quieres que te traiga una palanca? ―bromeó Ino. Se irguió todo lo alto de su metro noventa de estatura y ofreció a Hinata una sonrisa maliciosa, sin darse cuenta de que estaba a sólo unos centímetros de que el ventilador del techo le arrancara el cabello.

―¡Baja la voz! ―ordenó Hinata riendo, mientras abría de golpe la puerta de su recámara―. ¿Quieres que te prohíban entrar siempre?

Sus pies descalzos resonaron en la duela. Le gusta imprimir todo su peso en ese alarde impropio de una dama. Tras bajar las escaleras y acercarse a la cocina, su madre salió al pasillo, limpiándose las manos en el delantal, sacudió la cabeza en mudo ruego y alzó cuatro dedos todavía embarrados de masa para galletas. Hinata aflojó el paso para que sus pies cayeran levemente. Fastidiar a su abuela era un placer que por lo pronto tendría que olvidar. Cuatro meses de buena conducta eran un bajo precio por su libertad. En septiembre ingresaría al Instituto Tecnológico de la Moda Konohagakure, y había mil kilómetros y una cordillera entera entre ella y el este de Oto no Kuni.

Las cortinas de la sala de estar se hallaban cerradas, y aun el floreado papel tapiz parecía gris en la penumbra. Chiyo Akasuna estaba sentada en un sillón revestido de seda, rígida la espalda y las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos. Recién llegada del salón de belleza, lucía un esponjado peinado color plata que frotaba varios centímetros arriba de su cuero cabelludo. Hinata se paró en la entrada y dejó vagar sus ojos por el cuarto, buscando algo fuera de lugar. Una flor marchita escondida en el ramo de rosas de verano, o una media corrida de la anciana dama. Vio la mancha que había dejado en el espejo encima de la chimenea-una huella digital perfecta en la esquina derecha-, río apenas. Era un juego entre ellas, y esta vez Hinata iba ganando.

―¿Alguna novedad? ―preguntó la señora, con la voz melosa que utilizaba para preparar sus trampas.

―No, abuela.

―¿Ese muchacho está aquí todavía?

―Ino ―la corrigió Hinata.

―¿Perdón?

La delicada mano de la abuela alcanzó los anteojos en la mesa de al lado. ―Se llama Ino.

―Ya lo sé... ―poniéndose los lentes, la anciana inspeccionó a la chica―. ¿Qué diablos traes encima Hinata?

Hinata dio una vuelta para lucir un vestido negro escotado.

―¿Te gusta mi vestido nuevo? Pensaba llevarlo mañana a la iglesia.

A Chiyo Akasuna casi se le salían los ojos de la indignación.

―¡Ninguna nieta mía se presentara jamás ante el Señor con...!

―No te ataques, Chiyo, es broma. Se lo estamos haciendo a Kin Tsuchi.―Hinata suspiró y metió la mano bajo el cojín que sostenía la pequeña y mojigata mujer. Sacó el control remoto y encendió la televisión―. ¿Qué canal quieres?

―¡Ay, qué lista! ―rezongó la abuela―. Pon las noticias de las cinco.

Hinata apretó un par de botones y el conductor de un conocido programa de chismes apareció en la pantalla.

―Creo que es algo temprano para las noticias ―dijo― ¿Está bien ahí?

―¡Todo es ahora esa basura! ―cloqueó la abuela―. Bueno si no hay otra cosa. Déjalo y súbele al volumen. Hinata vio ensancharse la barra de volumen en la base de la pantalla.

_``...el playboy de diecinueve años volvió anoche a Konoha apenas horas antes del inicio previsto de los funerales de su padre. Aunque la relación entre ambos se había enfriado en los últimos años, fuentes confidenciales informaron que_... ́ ́

Hinata fijo la vista en la acción. Un joven apuesto de piel clara bajaba de un mercedes negro al tiempo que los flashes de las cámaras centelleaban en el parabrisas del automóvil. Por un momento sostuvo la mirada de los paparazzi, con rostro enigmático e indescifrable. Luego una de sus comisuras se curvo inesperadamente en una sonrisa.

―Indra ―murmuró Hinata. Una flama ardió en la punta de sus pies. Mientras el fuego comenzaba a subir, sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban.

Un torrente de imágenes se hizo humo cuando Hinata despertó. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, y una pierna estaba incómodamente retorcida debajo de ella. Oyó que su madre y abuela susurraban cerca.

―No podemos permitir que tu hija se vaya de la ciudad ―insistía la abuela.

―¡Pero esto no había pasado en años!

Su madre parecía asustada.

―Tú no estabas aquí, Hana. No oíste lo que dijo. Todo está empezando otra vez.

.

.

* * *

.

La casa Hyuga se asentaba en una amplia plataforma cubierta de hierba y arrancada a la ladera de una montaña. De dos pisos de alto, con una caprichosa torrecilla que podría haber guardado a una o dos princesas, era la marca distintiva que todos los niños buscaban al llegar a la ciudad. En las mañanas, las blancas paredes de la casa brillaban bajo el sol, y la azalea carmesí que rodeaba al primer piso parecía arder como un lecho de brasas al rojo vivo. Ya avanzada la tarde, mientras la sombra de las montañas reptaba sobre el valle, la magia de la casa Hyuga se volvía tenebrosa. Aun en el ocaso, cuando sus ventanas revelaban luces, no habría podido parecer menos atractiva.

Poco después de las diez de la mañana, Hinata arrastró una silla de jardín hasta la orilla del prado. Se ajustó sus grandes y redondas gafas oscuras y aflojó la faja de su kimono. La seda se infló con la brisa del mediodía, hasta casi exponer el trasero desnudo de Hinata. A veces prefería no vestirse los domingos. Por lo que a ella se refería, así era como el Señor lo había querido.

En la base de la colina, muy debajo de la magnífica casa de su abuela, se tendía entera Otogakure. Doscientos años después de que los antepasados de Hinata la habían fundado, la ―ciudad seguía siendo apenas poco más que un corto trecho de tiendas que no vendían nada que valiera la pena. Pero delirios de grandeza seguían presentes en la familia. Para Chiyo Akasuna, que se negaba a viajar más allá de la frontera de Otogakure no Sato, era nada menos que el centro del universo. Eso y la desnudez ocasional eran dos de los muchos temas sobre los que su nieta y ella nunca estarían de acuerdo.

Mientras las campanas de la iglesia repicaban en el valle, Hinata se dejó caer sobre su silla y abrió de golpe un enorme cuaderno de bocetos. Mordió la punta de su lápiz, tratando de concentrarse en la imagen apoyada contra sus rodillas: un cuerpo pechugón y sin cabeza enfundado en un vestido verde esmeralda. La temporada del baile de graduación era el periodo más agitado para el pequeño negocio que ella había puesto con Ino. No había un solo vestido decente por conseguir en ciento cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda, y esto quería decir que durante tres meses al año Hinata e Ino eran el dúo más buscado en la preparatoria Otogakure. El resto del tiempo, los demás estudiantes guardaban sus distancias. Rara vez eran antipáticos, pero siempre desconfiados.

Hinata estudió el boceto que había trazado el día anterior. Ese vestido verde de flapper se le hacía conocido. Lo mismo le ocurría con todos los vestidos que diseñaba. Tuvo que lidiar con la sensación de dejá vu, e intentar recordar dónde podía haber visto esa prenda. Pero cuando cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, lo único que pudo ver fue al muchacho de la televisión. No sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de que lo conocía. Cuando él miró a la cámara, parecía como si la buscara a ella.

Algo le revoloteó en el estómago, y Hinata deslizó una mano bajo su manto para calmarlo. No tenía aún la menor idea de cuántas dificultades había causado su colapso. Luego se había sentido demasiado agotada para disculparse. Ino la había llevado a la cama, donde despertó dieciséis horas después, avergonzada por haber perdido el control y asustada por la mirada que recordaba haber visto en el rostro de su abuela. Cuando se encontró con que la casa estaba vacía ―sus demás ocupantes ya estaban en la iglesia―, supo que debía prepararse para lo peor.

―Supongo que decidieron no mandarte al loquero todavía.

Hinata subió sus gafas hasta el rebelde matorral de su cabello azulado y entrecerró los ojos bajo la luz del sol. Ino Yamanaka atravesaba tranquilamente el jardín. Aún tonificado el cuerpo por la temporada de futbol, se movía con una gracia infrecuente en muchachos de su estatura. Ino disparó la sonrisa que hacía que la mitad de las mujeres de la ciudad maldijeran al destino.

―¡Tápate, chiquilla! No puedes andar exhibiéndote frente a cada hombre que viene a visitarte.

―Como si te importara ―Hinata sonrió y cerró su manto―. Y no parece que el resto esté haciendo fila para ver qué me puse. ¿Por qué no estás en la iglesia?

Ino se acuclilló junto a su silla y contempló la ciudad.

―Decidí dar una semana de descanso a sus intentos de salvarme. ¿Sabías que existen campos en los que hacen cambiar a personas como yo? ¿Dónde nos enseñan a ser miembros productivos de la sociedad?

―¿Productivos para embarazar a las muchachas de Otogakure y fabricar crías hasta caer desplomados? ―preguntó Hinata, haciendo resoplar a Ino de tanto reír―. Pero bueno, hoy no podrás quedarte mucho tiempo. Es probable que Chiyo arrastre acá al doctor Orochimaru después de la ceremonia.¿Qué te parece si le doy un espectáculo? Para que ella aprenda.

Por alguna razón, Ino siempre sabía cuándo dejar de reír.

― ¿Crees que traiga al pastor? ¿Tan mal están las cosas?

Hinata asintió gravemente con la cabeza.

―No me habían dejado faltar a la iglesia desde que me dio pulmonía en octavo grado. Quién sabe qué haya sucedido ayer mientras quedé fuera de combate.

― ¿Qué viste esta vez? ¿Te acuerdas?

Hinata se recostó en su silla.

―No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera. Estaba sentada en una habitación, esperando a Indra. Entonces él llegó, y… ¡Ay, ojalá no haya dicho nada indebido frente a Chiyo!

Ino se estiró y le apretó la mano.

―Creí que desde hace años sabías cómo evitar desmayarte. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te ocurrió algo así?

―Del martes para acá ―Respondió Hinata, con voz débil.

― ¿Qué? ¡Válgame, Hinata! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

―No dije nada porque quería ponerlo bajo control. He visto lo mismo de vez en cuando desde hace semanas. Parece que ya no puedo parar las visiones. Y para serte franca, no estoy segura de querer hacerlo ―hizo una pausa mientras el recuerdo del beso pasaba por su mente, seguido por una ola de ansiedad―. Parecía real, Ino. Como si de veras estuviera yo ahí. Creo que esta vez sí voy a perder la razón.

―No la perderás ―Insistió él, como un doctor que confortara a una paciente histérica―. Trataremos de analizarlo. ¿Tienes idea de qué provoca las visiones? ¿Qué estabas haciendo ayer cuando te desvaneciste?

―No gran cosa. Había un programa de chismes en la televisión. Hablaban de un niño rico de Nueva York cuyo padre acaba de morir. Él debe haberme recordado a Indra.

―Déjame adivinar. Enigmático e inquietante ¿Tan guapo que te deslumbra?

―¿Como lo supiste? ―Balbuceo Hinata.

La sonrisa de Ino no era sana en absoluto.

―Después de tantos años de no mostrar el menor interés en la especie masculina, ¿quién iba a decir que resultarías de tan buen gusto? Tu chico misterioso se llama Sasuke Uchiha.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―La internet sólo sirve para dos cosas, Hinata. Los chismes son una de ellas. La persona de la que hablas no ha dejado de aparecer en los tabloides en los últimos meses.

.

.

* * *

**Hasta aquí chicos**

**Si les gustó déjenme un sexy review, me haría muy feliz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata dejó caer sobre la mesita de café la pila de revistas de celebridades. Ino tomó la de hasta arriba y se puso a hojearla.

―¿Quieres decir que tu madre tiene escondido este tesoro bajo su cama y que tú nunca te has tomado la molestia de saquearlo? ―preguntó.

―¿Y arriesgarse a la ira de Chiyo? ―se burló Hinata―. Dice que estas revistas son las circulares de Satanás. Ni siquiera mi mamá las lee frente a Chiyo. Si ella me sorprendiera con un ejemplar de NationalEnquirer, yo no estaría aquí para contarlo.

―Bueno, señorita Hyuga, usted no tiene idea de lo que se ha estado perdiendo. Vamos a ver ―Ino volteó su revista para mostrársela a Hinata―. Ojalá que esto dé resultado.

―¿Realmente es necesario hacerlo ―gruñó Hinata, resistiéndose a posar los ojos en la página. Por más placer que sus visiones le procuraran, no valía la vergüenza de desmayarse en público.

―Estamos tratando de hacer un diagnóstico ―sentenció Ino, con seriedad fingida―. O tienes intoxicación por hormonas o estás irremediablemente loca. ¿No quieres saber cuál es el caso?

―Tú sabes lo que Chiyo va a decir de esto.

Aunque Hinata aborrecía sacar a colación la teoría de las visiones elaborada por su abuela, no podían permitirse evitar siempre el tema. Ino hizo caso omiso de la sugerencia.

―Yo ya diagnostiqué a tu abuela. Me temo que tiene un caso terminal de la terrible enfermedad de la vieja perra. ¡Pero mira ya la maldita foto! Sacudió la revista frente a ella.

Hinata se inclinó para estudiar la fotografía. Sasuke Uchiha tenía un rostro del tipo que suele verse esculpido en mármol, mirando a exploradores desde antiguas ruinas o naufragios. Nariz recta, mandíbula angular,lacio cabello azabache y labios dispuestos en un mohín permanente.

Habría podido ser demasiado perfecto de no haber sido por los ojos negros que fulminaban al fotógrafo. Hinata se dio cuenta de que ya había visto alguna vez a Sasuke Uchiha. Su cara había aparecido esa semana en todas las revistas del supermercado.

―¿Qué piensas? ―preguntó ansiosamente Ino.

―Que está guapísimo.

Hinata separó la vista de la página y se asustó al ver su reflejo en el espejo, al otro lado de la habitación. Por un momento casi fue incapaz de reconocer su cara, nariz chata, ojos perlados y una buena porción de pestañas. No era deslumbrante pero sí suficientemente bonita, un gusto adquirido, le agradaba decir a Ino, y ya había algunos que se habían apropiado de él. Hinata podría haberse sentido complacida con su aspecto de no haber sido por su lacio cabello azulado, un color muy inusual.

―Está bien ―dijo Ino, entornando los ojos―. ¿Pero por qué no vamos más allá de lo obvio? ¿Sientes algo cuando ves esta foto?

―No ―admitió Hinata,con una mezcla de alivio y desilusión―.Absolutamente nada.

―¿De veras? Vaya que eres fría. A mí esta foto me hace sentir completamente caliente y confuso por dentro. Pero bueno, veamos qué puedo decirte del señor Uchiha. Sólo deja que refresque mi memoria.

Echó un vistazo al artículo, siguiendo el texto con un dedo encallecido por el trabajo. Se aclaró la garganta:

―Bien. Aquí dice que el padre de Sasuke heredó una fortuna producida por una especie de pasta de dientes. Sasuke recibió todo cuando su papá murió, hace unos días. Nadie sabe cuánto. Sus padres estaban separados, y su madre vive en Italia. No se llevan bien. Por lo que puede verse, Sasuke fue una especie de mala semilla. Lo expulsaron de un montón de escuelas.

―¿Sacaste todo eso de una revista de chismes?

Hinata sentía como si hubiera caído en paracaídas directamente sobre la vida de un extraño. Ya sabía mucho más acerca de Sasuke Uchiha de lo que sabría sobre cualquier otra persona fuera de Otogakure.

―Sí, es terrible, ¿no? Pero espera, que aquí es donde esto se empieza a poner raro: ¿te acuerdas de ese músico que desapareció hace unos meses

―¿Qué músico? ―preguntó Hinata―. Ya te dije que no leo ninguna de esas porquerías.

Ino levantó la mirada de su revista divertido por la santurronería de Hinata. Conocía muy bien cada defecto de ella, y sabía que ser chismosa habría sido el menor de todos.

―Salió en los periódicos, Hinata. No seas tan criticona. Como sea, éste es el músico. Se llamaba Suigetsu Hōzuk ―le pasó una foto de un muchacho flaco, de dientes puntiagudos y expresión perdida. En el antebrazo llevaba un tatuaje que parecía una serpiente mordiéndose la cola―. Era cantante. Dicen que muy bueno. Desapareció justo después de un concierto en Suna. Eso fue hace unos meses. Nadie lo ha visto desde entonces.

―¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Sasuke Uchiha?

―Él fue la última persona a la que se le vio con Suigetsu.

―¿Y qué?

―Y nada ―dijo Ino―. Pero el asunto es que Sasuke y Suigetsu no eran muy amigos que digamos. Y sabe que Sasuke es algo donjuán. Corrieron rumores de que Suigetsu y él peleaban por una mujer. La gente empezó a preguntarse por qué se les vio juntos la noche en que Suigetsu desapareció.

―¿Creen que ese tal Sasuke asesinó a Suigetsu Hōzuk?

―Na'. En realidad nadie cree eso. Es sólo una coincidencia. Pero también un caso muy jugoso para los columnistas de chismes ―Ino hizo una pausa―. ¿Alguna de estas cosas hace algo por ti?

Hinata hojeó docenas de fotos, en cada una de las cuales Sasuke Uchiha aparecía con una mujer diferente. No había nada familiar en el bello rostro del muchacho ni en su extraña historia. Pero cada vez que ella recordaba la forma en que él había sonreído en la televisión, su corazón parecía agitarse.

―No sé ―contestó ella.

Ino abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero todo lo que salió de ella fue un suspiro de hartazgo. Por más que hacía para aclarar el asunto, Hinata y él sólo sabían lo peligrosa que se había vuelto la situación. Chiyo Akasuna pronto estaría de regreso de la iglesia, y había tenido tiempo de sobra para sacar sus propias conclusiones.

.

* * *

.

Hinata e Ino habían registrado las páginas de chisme durante más de una hora cuando el auto de la abuela rodó en la entrada. Aún había revistas desparramadas por el piso de la sala, y mientras el motor del Cadillac dejaba de funcionar, Hinata hizo hasta lo imposible para llevarlas de nuevo al cuarto de su madre. Dos puertas de coche se cerraron de golpe, y ellos oyeron taconazos en el asfalto.

―¿Por qué él nunca sale de aquí?

Cuando Chiyo Akasuna no se tomaba la molestia de murmurar, Hinata sabía que el pastor se había quedado en la iglesia. Ciertas partes menos admirables de la personalidad de su abuela estaban reservadas a sus allegados.

―¡Por favor! ―la madre de Hinata intentó hacer que bajara la voz―. Te va a oír.

―Estamos en mi propiedad, Hana ―apuntó Chiyo a todo volumen―. Diré lo que quiera.

―No te vayas ―le pidió Hinata a Ino, que ya había empezado a recoger sus cosas―. No trabajamos nada y mañana hay que probarle el vestido a Kin.

―Entonces tal vez debamos trabajar en mi casa esta noche. ―El chico se enderezó y puso cara de sonrisa―. Señora Akasuna. Señora Hyuga ―dijo al abrir la puerta principal y dejar pasar a las dos mujeres, la más joven arrastraba a la más vieja como una sombra.

―Hola, Ino ―la madre de Hinata no pudo ocultar su vergüenza, y su sonrisa forzada pareció más bien una mueca―. ¿Ya tienes que irte? Pensaba preparar algo de comer.

Chiyo miró a su hija con dureza.

―Deja que el muchacho se vaya Hana. Tenemos cosas que hablar en familia.

―Agradezco la invitación, señora ―dijo Ino, fingiendo dignamente no haber oído a la anciana―. Pero debo irme. Tal vez mi papá ya quiera comer. ¿Te parece bien a las seis, Hinata?

―Claro.

Hinata esbozó una débil sonrisa, temiendo lo que sabía que vendría después. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, la abuela de Hinata se volvió hacia ella.

―Hinata, ¿quieres venir conmigo a mi sala de estar? ¿No permites, Hana?

Ninguna de esas frases fue una pregunta. Hinata miró a su madre, paralizada por la duda, tratar de decidir si ésa era una batalla que debía librar. Pero Hinata sabía que no servía de nada esperar que su madre saliera a su rescate. Hana Hyuga podía quedarse paralizada semanas enteras. Hinata y su abuela ocuparon sus lugares de costumbre en la sala de estar.

Chiyo Akasuna se sentó en su sillón alto de orejas con la misma nariz apretada y la postura perfecta de una zuricita. Hinata se hundió en el centro del mullido sofá. En la mesa entre ellas, un exuberante ramo de flores silvestres que Hana Hyuga había hecho sofocó poco a poco a Hinata con su empalagoso perfume.

―¿De veras crees que, para alguien de tu condición, es buena idea seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ese chico Yamanaka?

Hinata resopló y sacudió la cabeza, un tanto aliviada de que aun estuvieran en un terreno conocido.

―Es gay, Chiyo. Eso no se contagia. ¿Y de que condición hablas? Me desmayé y ya. Sabes que se me olvida comer cuando trabajo. O quién sabe, tal vez embarazada.

Chiyo frunció el ceño.

―No está bien, Hinata.

―Me siento perfectamente bien.

―Sabes a que no me refiero a eso. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste durante tu ataque?

No se acordaba.

―Dijiste ―Indra‖

Hinata intentó no caer presa del pánico, pero sintió que empezaba a acalorarse, y supo que pronto seguirían las delatoras manchas carmesíes. Era imposible que se le escaparan a su abuela.

―¿Cuándo comenzaste a tener visiones otra vez?

―No he tenido ninguna visión. Sólo me desvanecí, eso es todo.

―¡No mientas, Hinata! Siempre te descubro. Y no permitiré que vayas a la universidad si ves y oyes…

―¡Pero, abue…!

―¡No me interrumpas! Platiqué con el doctor Orochimaru después de la ceremonia de hoy. Quiero que vea si puede parar todo esto antes de que se desborde otra vez. Temo que vas a tener que quedarte con nosotras una poco más.

―¡Pero, abue…! ―imploró Hinata, con creciente desesperación. Al resbalar hasta el borde de su asiento, sus rodillas golpearon la mesita de café y el florero estuvo a punto de volcarse― ¡Te juro que no me pasa nada! Siempre me he desmayado. Fue sólo accidente imprevisto. No puedes impedir que vaya a la universidad en otoño.

―No puedo permitir que te marches, Hinata. No eres lo bastante fuerte para resistir. Los pecados de la carne son una tentación constante. Hinata entrelazó las manos bajo sus piernas para no lazarle el florero a Chiyo al otro lado del cuarto.

―Eso dicen ―rezongó entre dientes. Al paso de los años, había oído anécdotas sobre las locuras de su abuela antes de que encontrara al Señor. El lapso de seis meses entre la boda de sus abuelos y el nacimiento de la hija de éstos parecía confirmar al menos uno de esos rumores. Pero Hinata nunca se había armado de valor para enfrentar a Chiyo con los hechos.

―¿Perdón?

―Nada ―respondió Hinata, abatida.

―Eso pensé ―dijo Chiyo― Eres hija de tu padre, Hinata. Y ya viste lo que le pasó a tu papá cuando no pudo resistirse al demonio de la lujuria. Lo siento, pero es mi deber protegerte.

No lo sentía. Eso estaba más que claro. Hinata se puso de pie y miró a la anciana.

―¿Estás segura de que no es sólo un pretexto para retenerme aquí?―preguntó con voz lenta y firme.

―Mírate en el espejo, Hinata, y dime si necesito un pretexto.

Renuente, Hinata se volvió hacia el espejo sobre la chimenea. El calor le había llegado al cuello, y vio horrorizada que ya les subía a las mejillas.

―Mañana a la mañana voy a hablar a ese Instituto de la Moda. Nos devolverán lo que pagamos cuando les diga que estás enferma. Y me permito recordarte, Hinata, que soy tu tutora legal. Hasta que cumplas dieciocho años, estarás bajo mi responsabilidad.

Faltaban diez meses para el decimoctavo cumpleaños de Hinata.

.

* * *

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Abajo, en la ciudad, media docena de autos y el doble de camionetas pickup habían convergido en una gasolinería. Muchachos que aún llevaban puesta su ropa de domingo daban vueltas en el estacionamiento, sorbiendo cervezas bien disimuladas y fumando cigarros liados a mano. Era una tradición dominical en Otogakure. Más tarde, una vez que el sol se hundiera detrás de las montañas, a esos mismos vehículos se les vería pasear por el centro en círculos interminables que podían dejar aturdido y desorientado a un observador. Aunque veía todo desde la ventana de su recámara, Hinata nunca había participado en esos rituales. Fingía que no le importaba, pero la verdad era que nunca la habían invitado.

En alguna parte entre el gentío estaba Tayuya Hokumon, la responsable de haber hecho de ella una marginada ocho años atrás. Habían sido amigas hasta el día en que Hinata se desmayó frente al grupo entero de cuarto grado. Cuando despertó, le contó a Tayuya del chico llamado Indra al que ella extrañaba más que a nadie en el mundo y de las visiones que podían agobiarla en los peores momentos. Hinata vio la confusión apoderarse lentamente de la cara bonita de Tayuya, y supo que debía de haber hecho caso a las advertencias de Chiyo y no haber mencionado nunca las cosas que veía. Pero no se detuvo. Herida y enojada, siguió hablando hasta que Tayuya supo toda la historia.

Nadie le dijo nada en su cara. Pero después de todo, era la nieta de Chiyo Akasuna. Pero las invitaciones a dormir dejaron de llegar. Otros niños murmuraban que estaba loca. Que decía horrores. Aun los adultos, que debían haber sido más prudentes, la veían con temor.

A instancias de Chiyo, Hinata se vio obligada a pasar dos tardes de la semana en la oficina del doctor Orochimaru. Su padre se opuso, pero su madre aceptó, con la esperanza de que el nuevo pastor les ayudara a entender las cosas que Hinata decía. Ansioso de encajar en su comunidad de adopción, el doctor Orochimaru se había ganado pronto los corazones y mentes de Otogakure. Sus ardientes sermones recordaban a los ancianos del pueblo los que habían oído en su juventud, y era prueba de la popularidad de Orochimaru, que apenas unos meses después de su llegada a nadie pareciera importarle que fuera un extraño.

Alto y pálido, de cabello largo y una cara que asemejaba al de una serpiente, el doctor Orochimaru se sentaba en su escritorio, garabateando notas en silencio mientras Hinata hablaba. Abajo del púlpito, era amable y de voz dulce, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que convenciera a Hinata de repetir las palabras que tantos problemas habían causado.

Cuando lo hizo, él no pareció asombrarse. Hinata había esperado que el pastor lanzara un grito ahogado o hiciera una mueca o se pusiera a rezar. En cambio, se levantó tranquilamente de su silla y rodeó su enorme escritorio de roble para darle a Hinata un reconfortante apretón en el hombro. Y cuando ella se deshizo en lágrimas de alivio y vergüenza, el apretón se convirtió en abrazo.

―Lamento que hayas pasado por un momento tan difícil ―le dijo el doctor Orochimaru una vez que sus lágrimas se secaron―. Por lo que he oído de ti, puedo asegurar que eres una niña muy especial. Y a las personas especiales no siempre se les aprecia en ciudades pequeñas como Otogakure. Pero grábate mis palabras, Hinata. Un día encontrarás un lugar donde te admirarán por ser diferente. Sé de cierto que tienes una fabulosa vida por delante, siempre y cuando logremos poner un alto a tus visiones.

―¿Por qué veo esas cosas? ―preguntó Hinata.

―No sé ―admitió el doctor Orochimaru―. Pero es un hecho que tus visiones no son buenas ni sanas. Sin embargo, no vamos a permitir que un pequeño desmayo se interponga en el camino de tu maravilloso futuro. ¿Verdad, Hinata?

―Supongo que no ―murmuró ella sin ganas, mirando al suelo.

―¡Oh, vamos! ―exclamó el pastor, tomándola del mentón y alzándolo hasta que los ojos de ella se toparon con los suyos―. ¿De dónde ese desánimo? ¡Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte! Así que qué dices. ¿Te puedo ayudar, Hinata?

―Sí, me puede ayudar ―contestó ella, sintiéndose más optimista que en siglos.

La abuela de Hinata no quedó satisfecha con el bondadoso estilo con que el doctor Orochimaru atacó el problema. Días después emitió su propio veredicto. Hinata era víctima de un demonio, anunció a quien quisiera oírla, y su dolencia era signo de ello. Una niña inocente no debía de haber traído jamás a un enemigo tan poderoso. Los pecados de su padre le causaron daño a ella. Chiyo intruyó a la ciudad para que rezara por Hinata. Pero advirtió que no habría salvación hasta que su yerno examinara su conciencia. Hyashi Hyuga, dijo, había dado acceso a Satanás al corazón de su propia hija.

Fue entonces cuando Hinata empezó a oír rumores sobre Kurenai Yuhi. Esta mujer era la cajera de la ferretería de su padre, una azabache pechugona que le daba chocolates a escondidas cuando sus padres no veían. Durante las horas que había pasado en la tienda, Hinata había visto a Kurenai celebrar ruidosamente los malos chistes de su padre. Y había visto los ojos de Kurenai seguir a Hiashi del pasillo de pinturas a los cajones de clavos y de regreso. Todos en Otogakure podían ver que Kurenai Yuhi estaba loca por su padre.

―Le gustas a Kurenai ―le había dicho Hinata para importunarlo una ocasión en que la llevaba a la escuela.

―¿Ah, sí? ―respondió Hiashi Hyuga muy sorprendido―. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

―Te mira como si te quisiera comer.

―¿De veras? ―había dicho su padre luego de soltar una sonora carcajada―. Bueno, estoy completamente seguro de que estás imaginando cosas, nena. Además Kurenai es demasiado lista para eso. Todos saben que soy un hombre felizmente casado.

Ahora, en las noches, después de acostarse, Hinata escuchaba los ruidos apagados de su padre al discutir y de su madre al llorar. Sabía que la gente decía que había habido algo entre su padre y Kurenai. Aunque su papá juró que era inocente, la ciudad se había puesto en su contra. El escándalo obligó a Kurenai a huir avergonzada de Otogakure, y pocas personas siguieron comprando en la tienda de los Hyuga. Iban hasta Cha por una caja de clavos o una lata de pintura. El dinero escaseaba y las cuentas ya no podían pagarse. Y gracias a Chiyo Akasuna, toda la ciudad creía que los pecados de Hiashi Hyuga habían llevado a Satanás hasta Otogakure.

Una vez oscura y en silencio la casa, Hinata practicaba el control de sus visiones. La primera noche que oyó discutir a sus padres, murmuró un último adiós a Indra y lo echó de su cabeza. Aprendió a vaciar su mente justo cuando sentía que el calor comenzaba a subirle por las piernas. Combatía las visiones cada vez que aparecían y pedía de rodillas que no regresaran.

Hinata se esforzó mucho en apurar su curación antes de que el diablo destruyera a su familia. Con el tiempo, su otro mundo se atenuó cada vez más hasta desaparecer por completo. Casi había logrado olvidar el rostro de Indra cuando una tarde, al volver de la escuela, encontró a Chiyo en su casa empacando sus cosas en una maleta. Hiashi Hyuga había muerto, y su madre había desaparecido. Chiyo había recibido la custodia de Hinata, y la niña se mudaría a casa de su abuela.

* * *

.

.

En los meses posteriores a la muerte de su padre y la desaparición de su madre, Hinata desarrolló el curioso hábito de espiar a los vecinos de Otogakure. Se escondía detrás de un seto mientras el señor Kinuta podaba el pasto, o se sentaba en la rama de un árbol fuera de la sala de la señorita Tsuchi mientras la anciana veía sus historias en una televisión antigua. Sabía que la señora Abumi, que decía tener un problema glandular, escondía sus MilkyWay en una caja vacía de detergente para ropa. Y había visto al señor Amachi visitar la casa de su cuñada a media tarde cuando su hermano estaba trabajando. Pero no eran sólo los secretos de las personas lo que le interesaba a Hinata. Sospechaba que cambiaban cuando ella no los veía —que la cara que se ponían en público se les despegaba cuando no había nadie a su lado—, y nada quería más en el mundo que presenciar el momento en que su verdadera naturaleza se revelara.

Tuvo que renunciar a su nuevo pasatiempo cuando su madre volvió a Otogakure. Tenía mucho que hacer cuidando a Hana Hyuga. Sabía que a su madre la habían llevado a toda prisa al hospital cuando se enteró de que su esposo había muerto en un accidente automovilístico. En ausencia de Hana, Hinata fue informada de que su madre estaba enferma del corazón. Chiyo se lo dijo rápida y serenamente, como si estuviera ansiosa de olvidar el asunto. Hinata supo sin preguntar que no se le permitiría visitarla. Imaginaba a su madre acostada en una cama de hospital, conectada a cables y agujas intravenosas mientras se recuperaba de un infarto. Pero cuando Hana atravesó por fin la puerta de la casa de Chiyo, Hinata vio que su cuerpo funcionaba a la perfección. Era en algún lugar de su interior que Hana Hyuga se había estropeado.

Hinata le hacía de comer dos veces al día, y se sentaba a su lado mientras ella veía su avena o sus huevos revueltos con la mirada perdida. Finalmente, Hana comenzó a tomar el tenedor. Luego empezó a hablar otra vez. Pero la verdadera Hana —la que reía y bailaba y cantaba mientras cocinaba— jamás regresó. Aceptó el apoyo financiero de su acaudalada madre, y hasta estuvo de acuerdo en que Chiyo conservara la custodia de Hinata. Sin esposo, responsabilidades ni un trabajo que la mantuvieran ocupada, Hana Hyuga se volvió poco más que un fantasma, condenada a vagar por la casa de la que una vez había escapado con Hiashi Hyuga. Prácticamente huérfana, Hinata depositó su confianza en la única persona que le quedaba: el doctor Orochimaru. Aunque ya no por obligación, seguía visitándolo en su oficina después de clases. A menudo llevaba algunos de sus dibujos más recientes para enseñárselos, y él los examinaba con diligencia antes de anunciar que Hinata estaba destinada a grandes cosas. A veces le preguntaba si había tenido visiones, pero ella siempre aseguraba que habían terminado. Platicaban entonces del mundo más allá de Otogakure. El doctor Orochimaru había crecido justo al norte de Konohagakure, y le gustaba contar sus días en la universidad de esa ciudad. A Hinata le sorprendió descubrir que sabía cuando el pastor confundía las calles o se equivocaba en las paradas del metro, pero tenía mucho cuidado de no corregirlo.

Después de cada visita, Hinata salía de la oficina del doctor Orochimaru con la sensación de que una vida la esperaba más allá de las montañas. Una vez el pastor le regaló incluso una tarjeta postal: una vista aérea de Konoha, con su deslumbrante bosque de concreto y acero. Hinata la fijó en la pared de su recámara, y la estudiaba cada noche antes de acostarse. Mientras examinaba todos los edificios y seguía todas las calles, su sensación de certidumbre aumentaba. Detrás de una de esas ventanas —o en uno de esos coches— había alguien o algo que ella debía buscar. A veces las ganas de iniciar la búsqueda eran casi imposibles de resistir, y ella pedía que, fuera lo que fuere, la siguiera esperando cuando al fin escapara de Otogakure. A los diez años de edad, Hinata comenzó la cuenta regresiva de los días. Cuando cumpliera dieciocho—, saldría en busca de lo que la aguardaba entre los rascacielos.

* * *

.

.

Aun teniendo como confidente al pastor de la cuidad, aquéllos habrían sido ocho años solitarios para Hinata si Ino Yamanaka no hubiera aparecido en la cafetería de la escuela con una lonchera de Barbie. Él era entonces uno de los chicos más populares del colegio; tan guapo, aun a esa edad, que las niñas se ruborizaban y reían nerviosamente cuando él miraba en su dirección. Todos sabían que la familia de Ino pasaba por momentos difíciles. Su ropa había estado de moda años atrás, y constaba de herencias parchadas de primos mayores. Pero la lonchera rosa de Barbie montada en un unicornio centellante era un tesoro original. Alguna de las niñas veían con envidia que Ino la abría con orgullo y sacaba un sándwich. El resto sabía que algo marchaba mal, aunque la mayoría no habría podido decir qué era. Se hacían comentarios. Hinata oyó la palabra_ maricón_. Alguien dio un empujón. Y luego se desató una aglomeración de épicas proporciones.

Ino derribó a tres niños mayores que él con atinados puñetazos antes de que un grupo de chicos de séptimo grado se le echara encima. Cuando los maestros los separaron, la cara de Ino estaba ensangrentada, y sus ojos, desorbitados. Mientras los combatientes eran escoltados a la oficina del director, Hinata se arrastró sobre el cenagal de leche derramada y alimentos pisoteados para rescatar la lonchera de Barbie debajo de una mesa. La enjuagó en el lavabo del baño, la secó con cuidado y arregló las abolladuras lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando el padre de Ino llegó a recoger a su hijo a la oficina del director, Hinata esperaba. Le tendió la lonchera al chico alto con dos ojos morados y sangre coagulada en las comisuras. Él le sonrió al tomarla, y el corazón de Hinata empezó a latir por primera vez en meses. Haya hecho lo que haya hecho (y Hinata podía entenderlo), Ino Yamanaka no estaba avergonzado.

A partir de entonces, Hinata y Ino se volvieron inseparables y la amistad de ella con el doctor Orochimaru se apagó poco a poco. El pastor aconsejaba a Hinata guardar distancia de Ino. No era una buena influencia, insistía el doctor Orochimaru, y su opinión era compartida por Chiyo Akasuna, quien sermoneó a Hinata acerca de manzanas podridas y malas semillas. Pero Hinata no se dejó persuadir. Después de haber encontrado a Ino, no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo. Y pasó los ocho años siguientes tratando de convencerse de que un amigo leal era todo lo que necesitaba.

Pero aun así algo faltaba. Algo que la atormentaba, un vacío que no se podía explicar. Había mañanas en las que despertaba con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente y la sensación de unos brazos que la envolvían. Pero era impresión desaparecía en cuanto abría los ojos; y por más rápido que volviera a apretarlos, no recuperaba la dicha que había sentido.

En noveno grado, vio que sus compañeros empezaban a formar parejas, hasta que, al parecer, Ino y ella fueron los únicos que quedaron. Y no es que Hinata no tuviera su porción de admiradores. En segundo año de prepa, Kimimaro Kaguya la había perseguido con una pasión evidente para todos menos para su novia, la ex amiga de Hinata, Tayuya Hokumon. Si Hinata hubiera aceptado su afecto, eso le habría asegurado un lugar entre los estudiantes más populares de su escuela. Pero lo rechazó. Sabía que en algún lugar había alguien para ella; pero que quienquiera que fuera, sin duda no era un alumno de la preparatoria Otogakure.

Sin vida social de la que hablar, Hinata se hallaba en libertad de dedicarse por completo al negocio que había puesto con Ino en primer año. Para sorpresa y alivio de ambos, floreció de inmediato. Como le había prometido a su achacosa madre que asistiría a la Universidad Suna, Ino necesitaba dinero para la escuela. Hinata tenía sus propias razones para trabajar. Le dijo a Chiyo que quería contribuir a pagar su universidad en Konoha. Pero la verdad era que siempre había sospechado que necesitaría dinero en efectivo para el día en que su destino se le revelara al fin.

Cuando las visiones regresaron, Hinata supo que se acercaba la hora. Estudiaba los estados de su cuenta de ahorros cuando llegaban por correo, para cerciorarse de que el fondo de fuga de doce mil dólares que había acumulado estuviera seguro aún en las arcas del Banco Ciudadano. Ahora, gracias a Chiyo, permanecería ahí un poquito más.

La puerta de la recámara rechinó al abrirse, y tímidas pisadas atravesaron la habitación.

―Tengo algo para ti, Hinata.

Despatarrada en la cama con los ojos apretados, Hinata se negaba a reconocer a su visitante. No tuvo que mirar para ver la encorvada figura y la ansiosa sonrisa de su madre. Era una actitud que había hecho que las personas buenas quisieran protegerla, y las malas, patearla.

―Sé que estás molesta por lo de la escuela y todo. Pero creo que quizás quieras ver esto ―dijo Hana Hyuga, esta vez en un murmullo. Hinata abrió un ojo y vio que su madre apretaba una caja de zapatos contra su pecho. ―¿Qué es?

Hinata echó las piernas a un lado de la cama y se enderezó.

Su madre se sentó a su lado. Estaba chapeada y le brillaban los ojos. Por primera vez en años, casi parecía viva. Sus manos acariciaban la caja como si fuera piel humana.

―Algo que Hiashi hizo hace mucho. Lo traje con nosotras cuando nos mudamos aquí. Mi madre no lo sabe. Pero pienso que ya es hora de que le eches un vistazo.

Hinata sintió enchinársele la piel de los brazos. Hana Hyuga sólo había mencionado a su esposo unas cuantas ocasiones desde el accidente. Oír su nombre en voz alta fue como escuchar a alguien invocar a un espíritu. Cuando Hinata era chica, y mientras su padre estaba en el trabajo, su madre la había contado innumerables historias. Cómo conoció a su papá en su primer día en la ciudad. Cómo se escaparon tres semanas más tarde, jóvenes y pobres y locamente enamorados. Cómo él se esclavizó quince horas al día para ganar dinero con el cual abrir su tienda. A Hinata no le había sido difícil creer que el héroe de todas las anécdotas de Hana era el hombre de nariz recta y cabello castaño largo que compartía con ellas su hogar. Visto a través de los ojos de su madre, Hiashi Hyuga era la imagen misma de la perfección, el príncipe azul que había rescatado a Hana de manos de una bruja malvada y con quien ella estaba destinada a vivir feliz para siempre.

Las historias se interrumpieron después de la muerte de Hiashi Hyuga. Pero Hinata se preguntaba a veces si Hana Hyuga no se las seguía contando a sí misma ya bien entrada la noche, cuando pensaba que nadie podía oírla llorar.

Hana Hyuga deslizó la caja sobre el regazo de Hinata. Al principio, temerosa de tocarla, la chica la dejó ahí un momento, pesada como losa de granito. Estaba pandeada y manchada por fuera, y cuando Hinata se asomó en su interior, la halló llena de papeles. Hojas arrancadas de libretas. Piezas de papel, copia dobladas en cuadros diminutos. Palabras garabateadas en notas de gasolinería. Hinata metió los dedos y sacó una cuenta de propano. Su padre había usado el otro lado para escribir el borrador de una carta. Hinata la leyó por encima y fue a dar a una línea a la mitad de la primera página: _"Indra no es un muñeco. Es real"_

―¡Dios mío!

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su madre. Supo al instante el riesgo que corría Hana Hyuga.

―Él lo escribía ―susurró Hana―. Todo lo que tú decías. Nunca creyó que te pasara algo malo.

―¿Y tú? ―Hinata apremió a su madre―. ¿Tú crees que me pasa algo malo?

Hana Hyuga estudió sus manos, apretadas en su regazo.

―No ―admitió―. No lo creo. Y después de que eches un vistazo a todo esto, tal vez tú tampoco lo creas.

Hinata vio en silencio que su madre se levantaba para disponerse a salir de la habitación.

―Perdóname, Hinata ―dijo antes de retirarse―. No debí haberlo escondido tanto tiempo.

La puerta se cerró. Los ojos de Hinata volvieron a la caja sobre sus rodillas, y sacó otro montón de papeles. Pronto comenzó a acordarse de todo lo que había tratado de olvidar.

.

.

* * *

**_Bueno hasta aqui llegamos, agradezco que hayan estdo leyendo mi fic, me hace muy feliz. Le recuerdo que esta historia no es mia, es de Kirsten Miller, yo solo lo adapté a nuestra hermosa pareja sasuhina, quienes tampoco son mios, sino de Kishi._**

**tenshihinata: y no te equivocaste, como muchos decíamos, Sasuke es Indra. Por eso se me ocurrió adaptar la historia, bueno no, de hecho fue una coincidencia jeje. Si, Ino es un hombre muy guapo, imagínatelo: rubio, alto, de ojos azul-verde (no recuerdo el color jeje), si... Es un muchacho bien parecido, lastima que sea gay.**

**AntoniaCifer: Muchas gracias por leer. Jeje Ino es hombre, pero no importa, igual es un amor. Ella/el va a ser muy importante en la historia, y si me animo a poner la segunda parte, será de gran importancia. Continua leyendo, me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios.**

**Nivoe: Que bueno que te este gustando, me hace muy feliz, pero no es mi historia, así que todos los créditos se los lleva Kirsten. de hecho leer su novela fue una tarea mía de literatura, al principio no le entendí muy bien pero me engancho bastante su historia. Ya veras, no te decepcionara la historia, quedaras mas intrigada que ahora**

.

.

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, por favor, si les gustó o quieren dar sus teorías u opiniones, están libres de hacerlo, comentando aquí abajo. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, denle follow y fav aquí abajo. Gracias_**


	4. Chapter 4

[Borrador de una carta fechada el 7 de diciembre de 1999]  
Sociedad Ouroboros  
17 Gramercy Park South

Konohakure, K.10003

_A quien corresponda:_  
_Permítame comenzar diciendo que nací cristiano y que pasé los primeros veintiocho años de mi vida sin pensar mucho en el tema de vidas pasadas. Pero no soy el tipo de hombre que se niega a ver algo que lo mira directo a la cara._  
_Desde muy pequeña, mi hija, de nueve años, ha hablado de alguien llamado Indra. La primera vez que la sorprendí, yo pasaba por su recámara. La puerta estaba entreabierta y la oí murmurar. Recuerdo que estaba sentada en el suelo con sus muñecos alrededor y que platicaba con alguien a quien yo no veía. Sus ojos parecían vidriosos, como si estuviera en una especie de trance. Decía:_

_—¿Recuerdas la vez que me besaste junto a la fuente?_

_—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté, y Hinata saltó como si la hubiera sorprendido haciendo algo malo—. ¿Con quién hablas?_

_—Con Indra._

_—¿Cuál es Indra?_

_Creí que platicaba con uno de los muñecos, lo cual la hizo reír._

_—Indra no es un muñeco. Es real._

_—Bueno, si es real, ¿dónde está?_

_—Muerto —contestó._

_Como podrán imaginar, su respuesta me dejó frío. Pero Hinata siempre ha sido un poco excéntrica, y supuse que sencillamente tenía un amigo imaginario hasta que le hice por fin unas preguntas. Lo primero que me dijo fue que tenía que buscar a ese chico llamado Indra. Cuando le pregunté dónde creía poder encontrarlo, respondió muy segura que estaba en Konohagakure. Dijo que la estaba esperando. Siguió hablando, y yo me di cuenta de que sabía muchas cosas que no tenía por qué saber, como los nombres de diferentes partes de Konoha. Nadie de nuestra familia ha estado nunca cerca de la ciudad de ustedes, pero cuando yo consulté los barrios en internet, descubrí que ella estaba en lo cierto. Me pregunté si habría visto demasiada televisión. Pero algunas de las tiendas y restaurantes que mencionó dejaron de existir desde la década de 1920. Era imposible que los hubiera visto en alguno de sus programas._  
_Fue entonces cuando empecé a pensar que quizá Hinata recordaba otra vida. Estoy tratando de escribir las conversaciones que tengo con ella. No han sido muchas hasta ahora. Hinata ha sido siempre un poco testaruda, y no siempre contesta mis preguntas. Pero he comenzado a..._

La página terminaba ahí, y el resto de la carta se había perdido.

.

.

[Escrito atrás de una nota de $9.00 de Cope's Gas and Mini Mart]  
_—¿Cuándo conociste a tu amigo Indra? _

_—Hace mucho, cuando yo era grande. _

_—¿Quieres decir adulta?_

_—Sip._

_—¿Y dónde lo conociste?_

_—En la Piazza Navona._

_—¿Es un lugar de Italia?_

_—Está en Roma. Me perdí. Mi madre y yo mirábamos las fuentes pero ella desapareció y yo no sabía cómo regresar al hotel._

_—¿Tu mamá Hana?_

_— ¡No, tonto! Mi otra mamá. La de antes._

_—¿Cómo se llamaba?_

_—Tsunade._

_—¿Tsunade qué?_

_—Hinata pareció decepcionada, y temí que dejara de hablar._

_—No me acuerdo ahorita._

_—¿Y tú cómo te llamas?_

_—Hime._

_—Está bien, Hime ¿Así que conociste a Indra en Italia?_

_—Él me encontró en la piazza. Dijo que me había estado buscando. _

_—Pero creí que estabas hablando de cuando lo conociste._

_—Sí._

_—¿Así que lo conociste entonces, y él te dijo que te había estado buscando?_

_—Sip._

_—¿Te dio miedo?_

_—Un poquito._

_—¿Qué pensaste?_

_Sonrió y se puso roja como acostumbra._

_—Que era la persona más bonita que yo había visto._

.

.  
[Escrito en la parte inferior de un examen de ortografía. Fecha arriba: 15 de septiembre de 2001]

_—Me dijiste que conociste a tu amigo Indra en Italia. ¿Vivian ahí?_

_—No. Yo vivía en Konoha, junto al lago grande del parque. Remábamos ahí._

_—¿Es decir Indra y tú?_

_—Sip._

_—¿Así que Indra también era de Konoha?_

_—No, el doctor Sarutobi lo llevó a Konoha. Ahí lo encontré cuando regresé de Roma. En la casa del doctor Sarutobi._

_—¿El doctor Sarutobi? ¿Por qué Indra necesitaba un doctor? ¿Estaba enfermo?_

_—¡No, papá! El doctor Sarutobi tenía un club de personas que recordaban cosas._

_—¿Personas que recordaban cosas? ¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿Qué tipo de cosas recordaban?_

_—Quiénes habían sido. Cómo habían muerto. Este tipo de cosas._

_—¿El tipo de cosas que tú recuerdas ahora?_

_—Ajá._

_—¿E Indra? ¿Qué recordaba él?_

_—Todo._

_—¿Qué quieres decir con todo?_

_—Todo, papá._

.

.  
[Hoja de un cuaderno de espiral]

_Acababa de levantarme a las cuatro de la mañana cuando encontré a Hinata con una maleta llena de muñecas._

_—¿Adónde vas?_

_—Volvemos a Roma._

_—¿A media noche?_

_—Mañana. Después de casarnos._

_—¿Indra y tú?_

_—Sí._

_—Creí que no les simpatizaba a tus padres. ¿Tu padre te dio permiso al fin?_

_—Él no lo sabe._

_—¿Así que se van a escapar?_

_—¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! _

_—¿Por qué no?_

_—Ya ves lo que dicen de Indra. _

_—¿Qué?_

_—¡Si no lo sabes, no te lo voy a decir!_

_Y eso fue todo lo que pude sacar de ella. Una vez que su maleta estuvo llena de muñecas, se acostó en su cama y se durmió al instante._

.

.  
[Borrador de mensaje de correo electrónico con fecha 8 de octubre de 2001. Sin destinatario. No se encontró la segunda página]

_Esta tarde llevé a Hinata a casa de la madre de Hana. El chico que barre las hojas del jardín de Chiyo se rompió la pierna, así que me ofrecí a hacerlo yo. Hinata me ayudó un rato antes de ponerme a brincar por todas partes y dar lata. Cuando junté todas las hojas en una pila, tomé un par de varas y unos malvaviscos. Supuse que Hinata y yo podíamos asarlos mientras se quemaban las hojas._

_Arrojé un cerillo y la pila ardió en llamas. Hinata estaba demasiado cerca y le dije que se alejara, pero no se movió. Se quedó donde estaba, con los ojos fijos en el fuego y una mirada que me asustó mucho. Estaba por agarrarla cuando una brasa dio con su vestido. Apenas si dejó una marca, pero Hinata se puso a gritar como si la quemaran viva. Más tarde, me despertó picándome con el dedo._

_—¿No hueles a humo?_

_—¿A humo?_

_Pensé que la casa se estaba incendiando hasta que vi su mirada vidriosa. Corrió a la ventana y se asomó al jardín..._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

Hinata estaba acostada en su cama con la última hoja de papel aún apretada en la mano y la cabeza llena de poco menos que estática. Cada una de las notas de su padre había sido una pequeña bomba. Juntas habían hecho volar en pedazos la realidad de Hinata. De repente ella era ya no sólo Hinata Hyuga, hija de Hiashi y Hana. Si había que dar crédito a las notas, alguna vez había sido otra persona. Una mujer llamada Hime. Y sus visiones no eran fantasías ni alucinaciones. Eran escenas de un pasado tan real en todo como el presente. Habría que hacerse a la idea. Hinata estaba casi segura de que la palabra reencarnación nunca había sido pronunciada en su presencia, ni por su padre ni por nadie más. Había tropezado con esa noción en libros, desde luego, y sabía que desempeñaba algún papel en muchas religiones. Pero también que la suya no era una de ellas. Aun así, tuvo que admitir, la reencarnación era mucho más atractiva que las otras opciones. En el fondo, siempre le había preocupado estar loca o poseída por un demonio.

Era un alivio tener finalmente una tercera alternativa.

Mientras escuchaba el coro de grillos y ranas afuera de su ventana, una idea se coló en su mente. Si sus visiones le mostraban hechos reales, Indra debía de ser real también. Se sumergió de nuevo en las notas de su padre hasta encontrar la carta que él había escrito.

_Lo primero que me dijo fue que tenía que buscar a ese chico llamado Indra. Cuando le pregunté dónde creía poder encontrarlo, respondió muy segura que estaba en Konoha. Dijo que la estaba esperando._

La idea sacudió a Hinata hasta la médula. Si Hime había muerto y regresado a la tierra como otra persona, Indra debía de haber vuelto también. Y se suponía que Hinata tenía que buscarlo. Se paró electrizada en el centro de su recámara, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, temblorosas las manos. Pensó en el muchacho que había visto en la televisión justo antes de desmayarse. ¿Sería Sasuke Uchiha la persona que debía buscar? No pudo negar que había algo en su sonrisa que le había recordado la sonrisa torcida de Indra. Y vivía en Konoha...

Pero se resistía a creerlo. La idea era demasiado extraña para tomarla en serio. El Indra que Hime había amado jamás habría regresado a la tierra como un multimillonario sospechoso de asesinato. Se dejó caer en el colchón y apretó los ojos, con la esperanza de poder provocar una visión. Otra visita a la vida de Hime podía brindar una pista que la llevara al Indra real. Pero las visiones se negaban a llegar en el momento justo. Por fin, luego de lágrimas de frustración, se quedó dormida junto a la caja llena de notas de su padre.

.

.

* * *

.

A primera hora de la mañana, empezó a oler humo. Tosiendo y resollando, intentó abrir los ojos, pero se vio crecientemente jalada hacia la oscuridad, hasta emerger del otro lado.

_Se hallaba de nuevo en la conocida habitación. Las llamas se acercaban cada vez más, y por el olor se dio cuenta de que su pelo había comenzado a chamuscarse. Empezó a dar de tumbos por el cuarto, golpeándose contra los muebles, buscando entre el humo._

_Con el rabillo del ojo, percibió un movimiento. Tardó un segundo en reconocer a la chica rubia con la cara cubierta de hollín como su reflejo en el espejo del tocador._

_—¡Indra! —se oyó gritar. El pánico se apodero de ella. No podía respirar—. ¡Indra!_

_Sintió que los brazos de él la envolvía justo cuando de arriba llegaba un estruendo ensordecedor. Algo le pegó. Y luego todo había terminado._

_._

_._

* * *

―¡OooH! No te ves muy bien que digamos ―le informó Tayuya Hokumon―. ¿No estás enferma, verdad?

Hinata miraba la pared del salón de economía doméstica mientras esperaba a que Ino terminara de prender alfileres al vetido de graduación de Tayuya. A Hinata no le sorprendió saber que Tayuya ya estuviera enterada de su más reciente desmayo. Pocos secretos sobrevivían a la fábrica de chismes de Otogakure, y a Chiyo le encantaba hablar.

―¡No te muevas, Tayuya! ―ordenó Ino con brusquedad―. A menos que quieras que una docena de alfileres asomen de tu preciosa espaldita.

―Estoy bien ―insitió Hinata, resistiéndose a permitir que ocho años de rencor salieran de pronto a la superficie―. Nunca me había sentido mejor. ¿Qué te parece?

Jaló la sábana que cubría el espejo de cuerpo entero para que la voluptuosa pelirroja pudiera admirar su nuevo vestido. Verde esmeralda no era el color que Hinata habría elegido para ella, pero Tayuya siempre se salía con la suya. También había insistido en un escote que dejara ver su busto un poco más de lo que se acostumbraba en un baile de graduación de Otogakure. Pero por los cuatrocientos dólares que pagaría, Hinata le habría diseñado un bikini de lentejuelas.

Ignorando los oohs y ahhs de Tayuya, Hinata miró su fantasmagórico reflejo. No se había molestado en domar su azulado cabello esa mañana. Sus ojeras eran de color berenjena, sus perlados ojos combinaban con la palidez de su piel. Nunca había sentido realmente propia su cara, y ahora sabía por qué. Volteó a la ventana, tratando de olvidar el fuego que aún crepitaba en su cabeza. Afuera, los niños de la escuela primaria vecina estaban en receso. Hinata los vio patear anarajadas nubes de polvo y zigzaguar por la tierra seca.

―¿Sabes qué, Ino? Kimimaro dice que en Unicoi hay un chico como tú ―oyó comentar a Tayuya.

―¿Cómo? ―respondió Ino, añadiendo alfileres a la espalda del vestido.

―Ya sabes ―se rio Tayuya―. Homosexual. Tal vez podrían salir juntos. ¡Ay! ¿Eso fue un alfiler?

―Sí, perdón. Se me resbaló ―dijo Ino―. No busco amor por ahora, Tayuya. Y aun si lo buscara, dudo que lo haría en Unicoi. Me gustan los hombres con los dientes completos.

―¿Eso es algo sexual? ―preguntó Tayuya con timidez justo cuando la señora Hitomi entraba al salón con un pastel que se balanceaba en una mano rolliza.

En el pasado, la diva doméstica de la preparatoria Otogakure no había tenido mucho tiempo para Hinata e Ino, así que a ambos les sorprendió que la señora Hitomi les ofreciera su salón para que probaran vestidos después de clases. Su cambio de actitud había coincidido con la breve estancia de su marido en el Hospital Regional Johnson City. Ella le había llenado el trasero de perdigones cuando lo cachó resbalándole la salchica a su prima Cheryl. No se presentaron cargos, pero el desafortunado roce de la señora Hitomi con el infierno del pueblo chico la volvió un poco más amable con la gente como Ino y Hinata, aunque ninguno de los dos esperaba que esa buena voluntad durara mucho.

―¿No crees que ese vestido es un poco revelador, Tayuya? ―sentada en su escritorio, la señora Hitomi empezó a decorar su pastel con un baño de delicadas escarapelas

― Ya sabes lo que dicen de dar leche gratis.— Tayuya sonrió serenamente a la corpulenta y remilgada mujer.

―¡Ay, es que usted es muy anticuada, señora Hitomi! Esto es lo que se debe hacer ahora para tener un hombre al lado.

―Lo diseñamos para que fuera práctico ―añadió Hinata de prisa, antes de que la señora Hitomi tuviera oportunidad de captar lo que la joven había querido decir―. Así que Tayuya podrá ponérselo para trabajar después de que se gradúe.

Ino rio entre dientes y Tayuya pareció confundida.

―No entiendo ―dijo―. Me voy a casar con Kimimaro. ¿Para qué necesitaría un empleo?

―¡Listo, Tayuya! ―anunció Ino, poniendo abrupto fin a la conversación―. Esta noche terminaremos los arreglos y tendremos tu vestido mañana a primera hora.

―Gracias, muchachos ―dijo Tayuya feliz mientras desaparecía detrás del biombo―. ¿Saben? ¡Me da mucho gusto que estén en esta escuela! Todos los demás son tan normales...— emergió con unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, una camiseta sin mangas y una expresión seria. Como la mayoría de las sureñas, era experta en golpear suavemente, y estaba por dar el tiro mortal―. Bueno, cuídate mucho, Hinata Hyuga. ¡Otogakure necesita gente como tú!

―Gracias ―atinó a decir Hinata, tomando de repente el vestido de la pelirroj a pechugona como con ganas de estrangularla con él.

.

.

* * *

.  
Después de que Tayuya, Hinata e Ino llevaron sus cosas al estacionamiento, sin cruzar palabra. Una vez en la vieja camioneta de los Yamanaka, Ino metió la llave en le switch pero no encendió el motor.

―¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, Hinata? ―preguntó―. Has estado un poco callada todo el día.

―Sólo he estado pensando ―contestó ella. No sabía cómo decirle a Ino todo aquello de lo que se había enterado cuando todavía no tenía ningun sentido para ella misma.

―¿Tiene algo que ver con tu novio imaginario?

―Tal vez.

―¿Piensas contarme el secreto?

―Luego ―respondió Hinata, con una sonrisa desganada.

―Te dejaré seguir pensando hasta que lleguemos a la casa ―le informó Ino―. Pero ahí te sacaré todo a como dé lugar. ¿Sabes? Mi papá me enseñó algunas técnicas de interrogatorio que aprendió en el ejército. He estado buscando la oportunidad de probarlas.

Mirando por la ventana del pasajero las montañas a la distancia, Hinata no se molestó en reírse del chiste.  
.

.

* * *

.

El camino de Grava a la casa Yamanaka estaba lleno de cráteres, y Hinata iba dando tumbos en el asiento de la camioneta de Ino. Los campos alrededor de la vieja quinta Yamanaka se habían vendido hacía mucho, y ahora ésta se encontraba a orillas de un trailer park enorme. Un pelotón de niños en bicis sucias y salpicadas de lodo patrullaban las angostas calles, seguidos por sabuesos sarnosos.

Ino estacionó la camioneta junto al cobertizo de selección de tabaco de los Yamanaka y Hinata tomó de la parte tracera la caja de cartón llena de telas.

―¿Eres tú, Hinata Hyuga? ―dijo una voz adentro mientras Hinata subía las escaleras del portal.  
―Hola, señor Yamanaka ―contestó. Una versión de Ino más vieja y acabada salió al pórtico. Una de las mangas de la camisa de trabajo del hombre estaba recogida y cancelada―. Vinimos a probarle su vestido.

Inoichi Yamanaka rio mientras le abría a Hinata la puerta mosquitera.

―Me temo que no tengo el cuerpo para hacer justicia a uno de sus vestidos.

―¡Oh!, con nosotros no tienes que ser modesto ―le dijo Ino―. He oído a las señoras de la tienda de telas hablar de ti. Por lo que sé, admiran mucho tu figura.

Ino bromeaba, pero no exageraba. Inoichi Yamanaka podía haber dejado un brazo en Kuwait, pero la mayoría de las mujeres de Otogakure seguían considerándolo el hombre más guapo de la ciudad. Su única competencia habría sido su hijo, si no se le hubiera descalificado de la carrera.

El padre de Ino chasqueó la lengua con exasperación fingida al tiempo que abrazaba cordialmente a Hinata.

―¿Vas a dejar que se burle así de un viejo? Es muy cruel.

―No me estoy burlando de ti ―insistió Ino―. Y un par de esas señoras tampoco están de mal ver.

―Eso me toca juzgarlo a mí ―a Inoichi se le enrojecieron las orejas―. Ustedes mejor ocúpense de sus asuntos.

―Sólo era una sugerencia ―dijo Ino, riendo entre dientes mientras se abría camino a la cocina al fondo de la casa. Cálida y acogedora, era el mejor lugar del mundo para Hinata. Le encantaban la vieja estufa de porcelana, la mesa de madera decorada con centenarias marcas de cuchillos y manchas de agua y las cortinas azul cielo que ellos habían confeccionado para las ventanas. Ino había asumido las responsablidades domésticas tres años atrás, después de que su madre había muerto de cáncer, y a Hinata siempre le maravillaba lo bien que lo hacía con tan poco dinero. El muchacho tenía talento para hacer que todo fuera bello.

―Bueno, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? ―le preguntó Ino mientras ponía su caja de utensilios en la mesa.

―Chiyo no me va a dejar ir a la universidad en otoño.

―¡No juegues!

Ino hizo una pausa como si esperara el remate. ―Sip.

Se recargó en el fregadero y miró a su amiga. ―¿Qué vas a hacer?

Hinata se alzó de hombros.

―¿Te acuerdas de lo que yo decía de niña?

―La verdad, no ―respondió Ini, desconcertado por el súbito cambio de tema―. Ya casi no tenías visiones nos hicimos amigos. Pero me contaste todo sobre Indra y Hime, por supuesto.

―¿Recuerdas si alguna vez mencioné un incendio?

Ini pensó un momento.

―No. No recuerdo nada acerca de un incendio. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

―Mi papá escribía todo lo que yo decía de chica. Mamá me dio una caja llena con sus notas justo después de que Chiyo decidió arruinarme la vida.

Ino se enderezó.

―¿Tuvo eso todo este tiempo y no te lo enseñó nunca?

―Creyó que no estaba preparada para verlo.

―Bueno, ¿y qué descubriste?

Hinata metio la mano en su bolsillo tracero, sacó una hoja doblada y empezó a leer:

_Hinata siempre ha sido un poco excéntrica, y supuse que sencillamente tenía un amigo imaginario hasta que le hice por fin unas preguntas... Fue entonces cuando empecé a penzar que quizá Hinata recordaba otra vida._

―¡Ya!

Parecía como si Hinata acabara de anunciar que en el jardín habían aterrizado unos extraterrestres.

―Eso es lo que yo pensé ―dijo Hinata, sientiéndose menos segura―. Le dije a mi papá que me llamaba Hime. Y que vivía en Konoha. Que Indra era mi novio.

―Déjame ver eso ―Ino tomó la carta de Hiashi Hyuga de las manos de Hinata. Se sentó a la mesa, y Hinata lo vio seguir las palabras con los ojos hasta terminar la página y luego empezar otra vez―. ¿De verdad crees en esta cosa de la reencarnación? ―preguntó cuando volteó por fin.

―¿Tú cómo lo ves?  
Ino se pasó una mano por sus lacios rubios.

―No sé, Hinata. Creo que necesito un poco de tiempo para entender todo esto. Digo, no creo que estés loca, y estoy seguro de que no estás confabulada con el diablo. Pero me enseñaron a creer que Dios juzga a cada uno. Y tengo fe en que hay un cielo, aun cuando la mayoría de la gente de esta ciudad no querría verme en él.

―¡Tampoco a mí! ―exclamó Hinata―. Pero debes admitir que esto tiene cierto sentido. ¿De qué otra manera sabría yo de lugares en los que nunca he estado? Y... ―se detuvo.

―¿Qué?

―Bueno, pienso que quizá tenga visiones por una razón. Estoy segura de que se supone que debo buscar a Indra. Eso fue lo que le dije a mi papá de chica.

―¿Buscar a Indra? ¿Crees que viva aún? ¿No sería muy viejo para ti ya? Aun si es real, rondaría al menos los ciento diez...

Hinata lo interrumpió.

―Anoche tuve otra visión. Había un incendió. Así murió Hime. Creo que Indra también perdió la vida ahí. Y creo que él volvió a nacer, como yo. Tengo que encontrarlo, Ino. Y tú tienes que ayudarme. No puedo explicar cómo, pero sé que está en alguna parte.

―Está bien ―Ino fijó en Hinata sus ojos azules―. ¿Me estás diciendo que Indra es tu alma gemela o algo?

Hinata frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

―Bueno, parece un poco absurdo cuando lo dices de esa manera.

―No es mi intención que parezca absurdo ―dijo Ino en voz baja. Dobló la carta de Hiashi y se la pasó a Hinata al otro lado de la mesa―. Creo que es buena idea. Totalmente loca, pero buena. ¿Pero dónde crees que deberíamos empezar a buscar al Señor Maravilla? ¿En Johnson City? ¿En Unicoi?

―Qué gracioso. Está en Konoha. Leíste la carta de mi papá. Dijo que le conté que Indra me esperaría en Konoha.

―Un momento. Ya entendí ―Ino pareció tan petulante como un detective de la televisión que acabara de resolver un crimen―. Olvidas que puedo leerte la mente, Hinata Hyuga. Crees que Indra regresó como Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no es así?

―¡No!

Pareció aún más ridículo cuando lo dijo Ino.

―Claro que sí ―insistió él―. Pero no te preocupes. No tienes que admitirlo todavía. Sólo espero que mi propia alma gemela resulte tener mil millones de dólares y la cara de un dios griego.

―No, ya en serio ―pidió Hinata―. No crees que todo esto es una locura, ¿verdad

―No más locura que la posesión satánica, supongo ―dijo Ino alzando los hombros―. Al menos no dijiste haber sido Cleopatra en tu vida pasada. Y, a todo esto, ¿cómo funciona la reencarnación? ¿Por qué Dios nos sigue mandando de regreso a este triste planeta?

―No tengo idea. Tal vez manda de regreso a la gente que aún tiene algo que comprender ―especuló Hinata―. ¿Sabes?, a lo mejor por eso tú eres gay. Tal vez en tu vida pasada fuiste mujer y trataste muy mal a muchos.  
hombres, así que Dios te mandó de vuelta para que veas qué se siente estar del otro lado.

―Yo no fui ninguna mujer ―gruño Ino. Para ser tan bondadoso, podía ser asombrosamente ágil para pelear―. ¿Estás diciendo que ser gay es una especie de castigo? ¡Pareces Orochimaru! ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar tu maldita alma gemela o no?

Hinata hizo una mueca.

―Perdón, Ino. Eso no estuvo bien, ¿verdad? Es que todo esto me hace preguntarme si acaso no me están castigando. Si no, ¿por qué habría nacido en la familia de Chiyo? He de haber asesinado a una ciudad entera.

Ino sonrió, ya sin enojo.

―¿Quién crees que haya sido Chiyo en su vida pasada?

―Ah, eso es fácil ―dijo Hinata entre risas―. Atila el Huno.

.

.

* * *

.

—Hinata, por Dios, ¿Qué haces?

―Voy al ático, abue.

Hizo una pausa a media escalera y miró a la anciana, que retorcía sus perlas hasta darle forma de garrote.

―¿A qué?

Había seguido a Hinata desde el domingo, olfateando en busca de demonios, Hinata estaba preparada.

―Estoy bloqueada... ―comenzó a explicar.

La cara de Chiyo se arrugó en repugnancia.

―Bueno, ¿pero de qué te va a servir subir al ático?

Hinata entornó los ojos y soltó un suspiro teatral.

―Estoy bloqueada creativamente. No se me ocurren nuevas ideas de vestidos, y una de las de tercero quiere algo estilo ochentero. Así que pensé ver algunas de las cosas viejas de mamá.

―No vas a desordenar nada, ¿verdad?

―¡No, Chiyo! ―Insistió Hinata―. No voy a destruir ninguna de tus inapreciables reliquias. Sólo busco un poco de inspiración.

―Bueno... ―Chiyo hizo una pausa, desconfiada aún―.

Adelante. Mientras su abuela taconeaba en el pasillo. Hinata abrió a empujones la trampilla y trepó al ático. No había telarañas en los rincones ni borlas de polvo rodando por el suelo; la sirvienta de Chiyo se encargaba de eso. Sólo cajas apiladas en orden junto a las paredes, décadas enteras relegadas a la oscuridad. La mayoría de ellas estaban llenas de cosas de Chiyo, aunque una pila chica tenía etiquetas garabateadas con la letra de Hana Hyuga. Dos de estas etiquetas decían Hinata.

Hinata tomó la caja de hasta arriba de la pila y desprendió la tapa. En su interior había un montón de papeles. Su libreta de calificaciones del primer año. _Demasiado parlanchina. Olvida ponerse ropa interior._ Una nota del director databa de 1999. _Hinata se dignó instruir hoy a algunos de sus compañeros sobre las aves y las abejas. Hágale saber, por favor, que ésa no es una conducta apropiada_... Cuentas del dentista. Adornos navideños hechos a mano. Una biblia para niños.

Decepcionada, Hinata empujó la caja a un lado. Había subido al ático para buscar algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera provocarle una visión. Su deseo de ver a Indra se había vuelto demasiado fuerte para ser controlado. Aunque nunca había probado drogas, por primera vez en su vida supo exactamente lo que se sentía ser adicta.

Encontró lo que buscaba dentro de la segunda caja, bajo unos libros y una cobija de bebé cuidadosamente doblada. Una pila de dibujos, hecho con lápices de colores en hojas blancas para escribir a máquina. Aunque eran toscos y habían sido trazados obviamente por una inestable mano infantil, las ilustraciones daban muestras de un verdadero talento. Hinata sacó la pila de la caja y se arrodillo en el disparejo piso de madera. Le sorprendió descubrir que podía identificar a varias de las personas y lugares de las imágenes. Una altiva rubia de nariz al aire y un dejo de desdén en los labios era la madre de Hime. El viejo severo de cabello blanco era el padre, que se llamaba Jirafa o Hiraya o Jiraya. Su esposa y él vivían en el castillo Kikyo que Hinata había dibujado y que daba a la mansion Hokage.

Pero en la mayoría de los dibujos aparecía un joven de pelo castaño. Indra. Hinata hizo una pausa con uno de ellos en la mano y se vio atrapada por los ojos rojos que parecían sostenerle la mirada. Algo en ellos la dejo sin aliento. El aire en el ático se volvió denso, y Hinata sintió un cosquilleo en el cuero cabelludo. Se preparó para la visión por venir justo mientras las paredes se desvanecían en la oscuridad y un aire caliente soplaba con fuerza a su alrededor.

.

.

_La brisa le voló el sombrero. Éste rodó por la plaza y fue a dar a los pies de un muchacho que se hallaba cerca. Ella había reparado en él minutos antes, mirándola desde una cafetería al aire libre. Mientras echaba andar en su dirección, buscó en la polvorienta plaza el vestido azul de su madre. Se habían separado en su paseo por las fuentes de roma, y aunque ella había tratado de retornar a la suite de su madre en el Ritz, las estrechas calles la habían llevado ahí, como si siguiera un camino conocido. Una vez en la Piazza Navona, la invadió la sensación de que en alguna ocasión ya había estado en ese lugar. Era una impresión que la había atormentado desde su primer día en roma. Su mente volvía a tenderle trampas._

_Se aproximó entonces al joven, esperando que no pudiera oír que su corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. De no más de veinte años, era inusualmente apuesto, con cabello castaño y una cara que le recordó la estatua de Apolo que había descubierto en el Museo del Vaticano. El dios desnudo de mármol la había cautivado hasta un punto que su madre juzgó indecoroso._

_―Buon giorno ―dijo él, quitándose el sombrero._

_―Hola._

_Ella tenía seca la garganta y se le quebró la voz._

_―Es usted del país del fuego. Qué surte._

_―Soy de Konoha ―lo conocía, pensó―. ¿Nos hemos visto antes en otro sitio?_

_Ella notó que su sonrisa era un poco torcida, un pequeño defecto que lo volvía perfecto._

_―No en esta vida. Me llamo Indra Otsutsuki._

_―Hime Senju._

_―¿Qué le parece Roma, Hime? ―preguntó Indra. Apenas si habían dejado de ver su rostro desde que ella llegó a la piazza._

_―Es preciosa._

_Constante se sintió enrojecer._

_―Sí, yo me siento curiosamente en casa aquí ―comento el joven―. A veces no puedo menos que pensar que ya he vivido antes en este sitio. ¿Alguna vez se ha sentido así?_

_―Un poco ―admitió ella._

_―Y la Piazza Navona. Quizá usted ya la había visto. ¿La ha soñado? _

_―¿Quién es usted? ―preguntó Hime―. ¿Cómo sabe estas cosas? _

_―He estado buscándola―contesto él. De repente su cara estaba cerca, sus labios rozando los ajenos. Ella cerró los ojos._

_―¡Hime! ―chilló una voz al otro lado de la Piazza―. ¡Aléjese de ella de inmediato!_

_Su madre corría en su dirección, empuñando una sombrilla japonesa como espada._

_―Ahora le toca a usted buscarme ―murmuró Indra, deslizando una tarjeta en su mano._

_Hime la miró. Impresa al reverso estaba una serpiente plateada que se mordía la cola._

_._

.

Durante breves segundos después de que se despertó en el suelo, Hinata se sintió más feliz que nunca, con el sabor de los labios de Indra aún en los suyos, cerró los ojos antes de percibir el ático con claridad, y trató desesperadamente de recuperar la visión. Cuando se descubrió fija en el presente sombrío, se levantó con renuencia y se puso a examinar la pila de dibujos que habían caído de su mano, ahora dispersos a su alrededor. Una mansión cubierta de enredaderas. Una hermosa muchacha de pelo oscuro. Sus ojos descansaron brevemente en una imagen de una hilera de casitas a ambos lados de la calle adoquinadas. Colosales torres de departamentos se alzaban detrás de ellas a la distancia.

Entre los dibujos estaba un recorte de periódico. Al voltearlo, Hinata halló un artículo corto, acompañado de fotos por separado de Hiashi Hyuga y Kurenai Yuhi.

_Dos personas fallecieron cuando una camioneta al mando de Hiashi Hyuga, de Otogakure, chocó en la ruta 36, a las afueras de Oto no kine. Hyuga murió de inmediato, y su pasajera Kurenai Yuhi, fue declarada sin vida en el Hospital Regional de Oto no kine a primera hora de la noche de ayer. La causa del choque no se ha determinado aún._

Artículo en mano, Hinata tomó los dibujos y se precipitó escaleras abajo desde el ático. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, camino a la cocina, ignorando a su abuela, que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de reprenderla. Hinata llegó sin aliento a su destino. Su madre dejó caer la cuchara en la cacerola de salsa gravy que revolvía y dio marcha atrás, una mano en alto como para prevenir un ataque.

―¿Qué es esto? ―Hinata le aventó el papel a su madre. Hana Hyuga se puso lívida al verlo―. ¿Qué es esto? ―insistió la muchacha. Estaba furiosa y no sabía por qué.

―¿Un pedazo de periódico? ―farfulló su madre.

―Técnicamente es un artículo sobre un choque. ¿Sabes cuál?

―¿Puedo verlo―preguntó Hana en voz baja.

―¿Qué pasa aquí?

La abuela apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

―¡Vete, Chiyo! ―gruño Hinata―. Esto no es de tu maldita incumbencia.

―¡Cómo te atreves a maldecirme en mi propia casa! ―ladró Chiyo.

―Ella tiene razón, madre; esto no te incumbe ―cuando se retiró del periódico, los ojos de Hana lucían claros y resueltos―. Déjanos solas.

Chiyo se desconcertó. Era la primera vez en años que su hija se atrevía a contradecirla.

―Por favor ―repitió Hana―. Déjame hablar con Hinata en privado.

―Si insistes. Pero dile a tu hija que más le vale cuidar su lenguaje ―dijo la anciana dama antes de salir zapateando hacia la sala.

―Siéntate, Hinata ―Hana señaló la mesa del desayuno bajo la ventana de la cocina―.Creo que ya tienes edad suficiente. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

Incapaz de mirar a su madre a la cara. Hinata vio por la ventana las montañas salpicadas de cerezos en flor y el sol poniente balancearse en lo alto de una cumbre púrpura.

―¿Por qué estaba con esa mujer cuando murió?

Hana Hyuga intento sonreír pero no pudo.

―He buscado la respuesta a esa pregunta desde hace mucho tiempo ―admitió―. Y nunca he logrado dar con nada más que lo obvio.

Hinata sintió que la presión aumentaba, como si le hubieran puesto un enorme peso en el pecho.

―¿Entonces tenían un romance?

Hana Hyuga asintió con la cabeza.

―La gente llevaba tiempo diciéndolo, pero yo no quise oírlo. Ya sabes; a veces, cuando estás demasiado cerca de alguien, te es difícil ver quién es en realidad. Tu padre me juró que me era fiel, y yo le creí. Pero resultó que había mentido todo el tiempo.

―No entiendo ―soltó Hinata― ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? Todas esas historias que me contaste como se conocieron y se casaron. De veras creías que habían nacido para estar juntos.

―Esas historias... ―las arrugas de la frente de Hana se hicieron más profundas, ella pareció desmoronarse un poco como si el pesar la aplastara. Pero de alguna manera logró mantener la compostura―. Tenía cierta esperanza de que las hubieras olvidado. Me siento tan tonta ahora. Me dejé llevar.

―¿Qué quieres decir con que te dejaste llevar? ―la voz de Hinata volvió a afilarse―. ¿Las inventaste? ¿Mentiste?

Hana aguantó el golpe sin chistar. Hinata vio que se había preparado durante años para esa conversación.

―No mentí. A veces, cuando nos enamóranos, tomamos los hechos y los convertimos en historias bonitas. Pero es peligroso hacerlo; porque un día, te guste o no, verás el mundo como realmente es. Descubres que la gente no siempre es cómo quisieras que fuera. Y si no estás lista para la verdad... bueno, digamos que puede ser un golpe muy fuerte.

―¿Por eso acabaste en el hospital? ―preguntó Hinata.

―En realidad no estuve en el hospital, Hinata ―contestó Hana.

―Lo sé ―dijo Hinata, raspando una mancha en la tabla de la mesa.

―Lo siento. Debe haber sido difícil para ti. Pero por favor trata de entender. Todos los sueños que tenía murieron con tu padre. Todo lo que creía cierto en mi corazón resultó falso. Tu abuela hizo todo lo posible por advertirme, pero yo decidí no escuchar. Era joven y tonta, y lo pague muy caro. Si no hubiera sido por ti, Hinata...

―Así que Chiyo tuvo razón desde el principio acerca de mi papá ―rezongó Hinata.

Hana bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia Hinata, al otro lado de la mesa. ―Tu abuela no ha vivido todos estos años sin aprender una o dos cosas. Ve el mundo como es. Supongo que yo también lo hago ya.

―¿Quieres decir que no crees que pueda haber personas destinadas a estar juntas

Hana se recostó en su asiento y estudió a su hija. Hinata sintió que le ardía la cara.

―¿Tu pregunta tiene algo que ver con Indra y la caja que te di? ―preguntó. Hinata no contestó.

―Me gustaría creer que puede haber personas llamadas a vivir la una para la otra― Hana Hyuga parecía haber guardado su último rayo de esperanza para dárselo a su hija―. Quién sabe. Tal vez había alguien para mí en alguna parte, pero resulta que no lo encontré. Sin embargo, tú no debes impedir que mi mala suerte te impida buscar. Has hablado de Indra desde muy chica. Si realmente él está en algún lado, creo que tienes la obligación de ir a buscarlo un día.

.

.

* * *

.

**Bien esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado... Déjenme un sexy review aquí abajo, me harían tan feliz. Si quieren saber cuando se actualiza, denle clic en follow, gracias.**

**tenshihinata: Gracias por seguir mi historia y perdona la demora, la escuela no me deja jeje. Ino es sexy lo se, que lastima. Todos es oto son unos malditos, yo me largaría de allí al igual que Hinata, ups spoiler... Bueno ya te darás una idea de como buscara a Idra**


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata se sentó en el suelo y se recargó en la puerta de su recámara. La cabeza entre las manos. No pensaba ni en su madre ni en Indra Otsutsuki. Por algún motivo, su mente se abrió paso hasta la casa de Tayuya Hokumon. Vio a Tayuya de diez años pavoneándose en el cuarto de estar de su familia con el vestido blanco de holanes que se había puesto en la boda de una prima, en la que llevo un ramillete de flores. Cada vez que jugaba a disfrazarse, Tayuya insistía en ser una novia. En cuarto grado ya sabía que quería peonias rosas en su ramo, un vestido con tres metros de cola y un esposo guapo que se dedicara en pagar todo lo que quisiera su corazón.

Con el pasar de los años, Hinata había terminado por menospreciar a las muchachas como Tayuya, chicas cuya imaginación parecía sujeta a una novela romántica. Había muchas así en la Otogakure. Practicaban la firma de su futuro nombre de casadas en las últimas hojas de su cuaderno de espiral y registraban imaginarias despedidas de soltera en las computadoras de la biblioteca. El amor era un juego inofensivo para ellas, una historia bonita que contaban para divertirse. Hinata siempre había pensado que muchachas como ésas eran tontas. Ahora, tras la conversación con su madre, vio lo peligrosa que podía ser su conducta. Ella siempre había imaginado que el secreto para encontrar el amor era hacerle caso al corazón. Nunca había reparado en que un corazón podía extraviar a la propietaria. Hana Hyuga estaba segura de que había encontrado a su alma gemela. Su error de juicio casi la había destruido. Ahora Hinata estaba en peligro de cometer los mismos errores que su madre. Sabía que tenía que tomarse las cosas con más calma, y pensar antes de arrojarse a los brazos de cualquiera.

―¡Hinata! ―gritó su abuela al pie de la escalera―. ¡Hinata!

Hinata abrió la puerta y aulló por la rendija:

―¡Qué!

―¡Ven acá! El doctor Orochimaru llamó por teléfono. Quiere hablar contigo. Hinata tomo el teléfono inalámbrico de su horquilla en la pared de la cocina. Los dibujos que había recogido en el ático aún estaban donde los había dejado en el mostrador.

―¿Bueno?

―Hola, Hinata ―dijo el doctor Orochimaru, lo que ella le pareció demasiado informal para un hombre de Dios―. Espero no interrumpir. Sólo quería saber cómo esta mi niña especial.

Hinata sintió un escalofrió. De niña le gustaba que él le dijera así. A los diecisiete, lo encontró más que patético.

―No, no interrumpe ―le dijo.

―¿Pasa algo, Hinata? ―preguntó el doctor Orochimaru―. No pareces la de siempre.

―Estoy bien ―aseguró ella, añadiendo cierta falsa animosidad a su voz. ―Me da gusto saberlo. Sólo llamaba para confirmar que nos veremos mañana en la tarde después de clases.

―¿Mañana en la tarde? ―indagó Hinata, barajando casualmente los dibujos del ático. Se detuvo en una imagen en la que parecía una hilera de casitas, y su pulso empezó a acelerarse. En el centro del dibujo estaba una casita blanca de puerta roja. Cortinas verdes de terciopelo colgaban de las ventanas del segundo piso.

―Tu abuela dispuso que vengas a verme todos los miércoles. Nuestra primera reunión está programada para mañana a las cuatro ―le recordó Orochimaru―. Vamos hablar de tus visiones.

―A las cuatro ―masculló mecánicamente mientras se inclinaba para estudiar la imagen que había encontrado. Estaba segura que era la casa donde Hime había besado a Indra. La casa donde ambos habían muerto. Sabía que ya la había visto. Y no era en otra vida.

―¿Aún estas ahí, Hinata? ―preguntó el doctor Orochimaru.

―Perdón ―contestó ella―. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

―Tendrás que aprender a escuchar antes de irte a Konoha―la amonestó el doctor Orochimaru. Luego suavizó su tono otra vez―. No importa. Hablaremos de todo mañana. ¿Así que te espero a las cuatro en mi oficina?

―Sí ―respondió Hinata―. Nos vemos a las cuatro.

Colgó antes de que el pastor pudiera decir nada más y subió corriendo al dormitorio de su madre.

Una hora despúes la puerta de la recamara de Hinata se abrió. ―¡Valla, Chiyo, te he dicho que toques! ―gritó antes de ver la hermosa cara de Ino mirándola por la rendija―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó, aún irritada por el susto.

―Tú mamá me dejó pasar ―Ino se quedó en la entrada, bien abiertos los ojos. El piso de la recámara de Hinata estaba cubierto de revista de celebridades en varias etapas de disección―. ¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?

―¡Entra! ―siseó Hinata―. ¡Y cierra la puerta!

―¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por fin se te botó la canica? ―bromeó Ino. ―Encontré algo. Siéntate ―cuando Ino se echó al suelo junto a ella. Hinata le puso enfrente el dibujo de la casita blanca y golpeó la hoja con el dedo―. Yo dibuje esto cuando tenía ocho años ―explico.

―Está precioso ―dijo Ino―. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con todas estas revistas?

―A eso voy ―Hinata tentaleó detrás de ella y encontró un National Enquirer que había apartado―. Recordé haberlo visto el otro día cuando revisamos los tabloides. Pero supongo que puse tanta atención en el tipo de fotos que si apenas noté dónde estaba ―señaló una imagen en la página. Era una foto Sasuke Uchiha abriendo una puerta roja. Hinata puso al lado su dibujo de la hilera de casitas. La puerta, el adoquín, los edificios alrededor, todo era notoriamente familiar―. Esa era la casa donde vivió Hime. Sasuke Uchiha vive en mi casa.

―¿Cómo sabes que vive ahí? ―preguntó Ino con escepticismo.

―O vive en esa casa o sencillamente le gusta posar fuera de ella para las fotos ―respondió Hinata, pasándole a Ino seis fotografías más en las que Sasuke Uchiha aparecía saliendo o entrando del mismo domicilio. En cada uno llevaba puesto un atuendo diferente y la misma expresión de desconcierto.

―Está bien. Esto está raro ―aceptó Ino―. Posiblemente más raro aún que lo que vine a enseñarte.

―¿Tienes algo que enseñarme? ―preguntó Hinata.

Ino se inclinó de lado y saco de su bolsillo trasero un ejemplar enrollado de star. En la portada exhibía una foto de Sasuke Uchiha y un titular que clamaba: ¿ASESINO?

―Pasé esta tarde al supermercado ―dijo Ino―. Acababa de llegar al lote de revistas más reciente, así que pensé investigar un poco para ti ―hojeó la publicación hasta dar con el reportaje de la portada―. Supongo que los intrépidos reporteros del Star cazaron a una modelo con la que Sasuke Uchiha salía. Ella les dijo que nunca tuvo algo serio con él, porque estaba segura de que Uchiha estaba enamorado de otra. Que donde quieran que iban, parecía que él siempre estaba buscaba a otra chica.

Ino quiso pasarle la revista a Hinata, pero ella no lo recibió. Quería hacerlo, pero no se lo podía permitir.

―Tal vez estaba enamorado de la novia de ese músico ―sugirió Hinata―. ¿No es lo que dice la gente de los chismes? ¿Qué él asesino a Suigetsu Comoselleme para quedarse con su novia?

―Quizá. O Quizá Sasuke Uchiha te ha buscado a ti.

Hinata trató de dominar las emociones que ese comentario desató en su interior.

―Esa entrevista no prueba nada ―señaló―. Puede ser que exista alguna relación entre nosotros, pero no hay ni una sola evidencia de que Sasuke Uchiha y yo seamos almas gemelas.

―¿Me perdí de algo? Creí que estabas convencida de que Sasuke Uchiha era la persona a la que debías buscar.

―Debo tener cuidado, eso es todo ―explicó Hinata, apilando revistas en un intento de parecer ocupada―. No puedo pasármela enamorándome de fantasías.

―¿Pero y la casa que dibujaste? ¿Cómo explicas eso y todas las demás locuras que han sucedido? ―preguntó Ino.

―¿Y cómo explicas tú esto? ―reviró Hinata, tendiéndole otra pila de fotos. En cada una de ellas, Sasuke Uchiha aparecía del brazo de una mujer distinta.

―No entiendo.

―Si de verdad Sasuke Uchiha me estuviera buscando, ¿Crees que engañaría a todas las modelos de Konoha?

Ino se río.

―¿Esperas que un chavo de diecinueve años viva como monje hasta encontrarte? Qué dulce, Hinata, pero no sabes nada de hombres. Además, ¿de dónde sacas que Sasuke Uchiha ―engaño a todas esas mujeres?

―No me importa lo que Sasuke Uchiha les haya hecho o dejar de hacer ―insistió ella―. Solo que no quiero perder mi tiempo persiguiendo al chico equivocado. Si no encuentro una prueba firme de que estamos destinados a estar juntos, no correré riesgos.

―¿Qué es eso de no correr riesgos? ―ladró Ino―. De alguna manera logras hacerme creer que has vivido otras vidas, pero, justo ahora que creo que ya encontramos a tu novio, ¿te entra el miedo y te echas para atrás? No lo voy a tolerar. Voy a buscar la forma de que hables con él. ―¿Con un niño rico que podría ser un asesino? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ―¿Tienes miedo?

―¡Claro que no! Pero en todo caso, ¿Cómo me voy a poner en contacto con ese tal Sasuke? Como si todo se redujera a hablarle por teléfono. Además, Chiyo me tiene atrapada aquí, en Otogakure, para el futuro inmediato. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que iré a Konoha? Ni siquiera estoy segura de que pueda seguir controlando mis visiones. ¿Y si me desvaneciera en la calle en algún lado?

―Ya entendí.

―¡Pues ya era hora!

Hinata quería que Ino cediera. No le estaba facilitando para nada mantener bajo control sus expectativas.

―No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me escuches.

Hinata vio que no era una amenaza ociosa.

―Está bien. Oigamos.

―¿Te acuerdas de esa carta que me enseñaste, la que escribió tu padre y en la que decía que creía que habías reencarnado?

―Sí... ―dijo Hinata con recelo―. Sí me acuerdo.

―Bueno, pues estaba dirigida a una cosa llamada Sociedad de Ouroboros. Me pareció un poco raro, así que investigué en internet. Resulta que esa Sociedad es un grupo que ayuda a la gente que cree haber vivido otras vidas. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Esta en Konoha! Te apuesto que si mandas un correo y le cuentas tu historia (que hallaste a alguien que tal vez conociste en el pasado), te invitaran a visitarlos y buscarán un sitio donde te quedes. No puede ser que todos los días se topen con algo así. Y mientras estás allá, ¿Qué de malo tendría que le hicieras una pequeña visita al señor Uchiha?

―De acuerdo. ¿Tengo que decirle a las Sociedad Ouroboros que a la persona que conocí en mi vida pasada es ahora un famoso multimillonario delincuente? Eso sí que les va a encantar. Pensarán que estoy loca de remate. ¿Por qué no les digo de una vez que soy la mejor amiga de Hashirama?

―¡Caray, Hinata, no seas bruta! Deja fuera esa parte. Sólo dile a la Sociedad Ouroboros que tal vez conozcas en Konoha a alguien que podía confirmar tu historia.

―Está bien, pero aun si esto da resultado, ¿Cómo supones que podré subirme en un avión a Konoha cuando Chiyo me tiene bajo extrema vigilancia? Ella me echaría encima a la policía antes de llegar a Ta No Kuni

―Explícame otra vez por qué tienes que avisarle a Chiyo. Dile que nos vamos de campamentos unos dos días. Nunca lo notará. Como si no pudieras permitirte un viajecito a Konoha... te apuesto que aún tienes depositado en una bóveda del Banco Ciudadano hasta el último centavo que hemos ganado. Y sabes tan bien como yo que vamos a recibir más de cinco mil dólares por los vestidos de este año. Te presto incluso la mitad de mis ingresos si me prometes hacer la prueba.

―Ni lo pienses. Necesitas ese dinero para pagar la universidad.

Cuando Ino suspiró, Hinata supo que había tenido éxito en cambiar de tema.

―No creo poder pagar nunca mi universidad.

―¿Estás diciendo que podrías no ir a la universidad?

―Estoy diciendo que si tomo clases en el este de Ata no kuni, puedo ir y venir todos los días y ahorrar en gastos de vivienda ―explicó Ino―. Y vivir en casa un poco más me evitará dificultades. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema. Podemos hablar de esto después. Mientras, toma prestado mi dinero de los vestidos si lo necesitas. ¡Así que manda ya un correo a la gente de reencarnación!

Hinata no pudo idear otro pretexto. ―Lo pensaré ―prometió.

.

.

* * *

.

Hinata miraba por la ventana cuando la señorita Mitarashi bajó las persianas de golpe y el salón quedó a oscuras.

—Sé que el día está precioso, pero tienen que fijar sus ojos en mí durante los próximos quince minutos.

Aun después de nueve meses en el puesto, la animada morenita seguía derrochando entusiasmo por la literatura inglesa. Hinata ya conocía a la gente de su tipo. Recién egresada de la Universidad Tecnológica de Suna y muriéndose de ganas de ser diferente. Esa gente no duraba mucho.

Kimimaro levantó una manota rechoncha.

—Sin ofender, señorita Mitarashi pero ¿qué caso tiene? Nos quedan unas cuantas semanas de clases. De todos modos, nada de lo que aprendamos nos va a servir.

A Kimimaro le gustaba presumir que el único libro que había leído en su vida era Huevos verdes con jamón, y no iba a permitir que una obra tan afeminada como Otelo arruinara su récord inmaculado.

—Para la persona indicada, unas cuantas semanas pueden servir de mucho —lo cortó la señorita Mitarashi. Había terminado por despreciar a Kimimaro, quien dividía su tiempo en clase entre causar problemas y comerle el pecho con los ojos—. Así que si no quieres pasar este periodo en la oficina del director, te sugiero que dejes que el resto de nosotros nos pongamos a trabajar.

La maestra se volvió para dirigirse a los estudiantes al otro lado del pasillo.

—Yago quiere arruinarle la vida de Otelo. Lo convence de que su esposa tiene un romance con Casio, y manipula a los demás personajes explotando sus debilidades. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué lo motiva a eso?

—Que es gay —gruñó Jirobo desde el fondo del salón, y la mitad del grupo lanzó una risa ahogada.

La señorita Mitarashi apenas si parpadeó.

—Ésa es una teoría. Algunos han especulado que los actos de Yago se deben a celos homosexuales. Yo no estoy segura de aceptar ese argumento. El poeta Samuel Coleridge llamó una vez a Yago ―Malignidad sin motivo. ¿Alguien sabe qué significa eso?

El grupo guardó silencio, salvo por el ruido de dos docenas de lápices que hacían garabatos. Hinata no pudo soportar la creciente frustración en la cara de la señorita Mitarashi.

—Significa que no había razón para sus actos. Que lo único que quería era producir caos.

—Gracias, Hinata. ¿Al resto de la clase se le ocurre otro personaje así? ¿Qué siembre pensamientos maléficos en la mente de los demás? ¿Qué finja ayudarla mientras que en secreto la debilita? —esperó—. Oh, vamos, muchachos, ¿ninguno de ustedes ha oído hablar nunca de Satanás? ¿Yago es el diablo?

—Pregúntele a Hinata —bromeó Kimimaro. La traía contra ella desde que había rechazado sus insinuaciones—. Tal vez trae metido al diablo en este momento.

El grupo aulló de risa. La señorita Mitarashi cerró su libro de golpe y se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de recuperar el control. Cuando Hinata se volvió para hacerle a Kimimaro una señal con el dedo, vio que al menos otra persona no se reía, una chica lista e insignificante que se llamaba Konan Tenshi.

Sound School es una escuela relativamente pacífica. Con menos de cien alumnos por grupo, era demasiado pequeña para las típicas camarillas y tribus. En realidad sólo había una forma clara de dividir a los estudiantes: los que se quedarían en Otogakure no sato el resto de su vida y los que se irían lo más lejos y rápido posible. No más de una docena de alumnos por clase pertenecían a este último grupo. Hasta que llegara ese dichoso día, ellos y los demás relegados hacían todo lo posible por pasar inadvertidos.

En la mayoría de los casos, esa estrategia daba resultado. En los varios años que Hinata llevaba en la preparatoria, sólo se había enterado de unos cuantos incidentes desagradables. Uno de los tres chicos siniestros de Sound School bajó una vez la guardia y tomó demasiada cerveza en una fiesta en el bosque. En cuanto perdió el conocimiento, cuatro futbolistas lo ataron a un árbol, lo envolvieron en papel higiénico y le prendieron fuego. El chico conservó la piel, pero esperó un año entero a que le volvieran a crecer las cejas. En otra ocasión, la capitana del equipo femenino de basquetbol le dijo la palabra imperdonable a una negra compañera de equipo, y recibió a cambio una nariz rota. Y en primer año Kimimaro pasó por una fase en la que nada le deleitaba más que imitar a la media docena de estudiantes pentecostales de la escuela rodando por el piso de la cafetería y gritando incoherencias. Konan Tenshi había puesto fin a ese espectáculo.

Konan había sido siempre un poco rara. Parecía escuálida, aunque no dejaba de comer, y de su angosta cabeza pendía un fino cabello azulado. Casi no hablaba; y cuando lo hacía, su acento no habría podido cortarse con una sierra. A partir de cuarto grado, cada vez que Hinata tenía la sensación de que algo no marchaba muy bien, solía descubrir los ojos ambar de Konan mirándola. Esto la ponía nerviosa al principio. Había oído chismes acerca de las cosas que Konan cargaba en la raída mochila que Hinata nunca le había visto abrir. Esos temores parecieron justificarse cuando, una tarde en la que Kimimaro se retorcía en el suelo, Konan metió una esquelética mano en su mochila y sacó una serpiente.

—¿Sabes qué? No sólo hablamos en lenguas; también tocamos serpientes —le dijo, poniendo la víbora sobre el suéter de Kimimaro. Sin saber que era sólo una inofensiva culebra negra, Kimimaro ensució sus pantalones frente a toda la escuela. Konan fue suspendida tres días, y cuando regresó, volvió a acechar en las sombras.

En el último año de prepa, Hinata apenas si reparaba en Konan Tenshi. Cuando a ésta se le asignó el discurso de la ceremonia de graduación, Hinata tuvo que pensar un minuto para ubicar el nombre. Parecía que terminaría la preparatoria sin cruzar palabra hasta aquel día en la clase de la señorita Mitarashi, cuando, al voltear, Hinata vio que la chica miraba fijamente a Kimimaro.

—Cierra la boca y déjala en paz —le advirtió Konan a Kimimaro, y las burlas terminaron—. O preferirás habértelas visto con el diablo.

.

.

* * *

,

Al sonar el último campanazo, Hinata cruzó las puertas de Sound School y emprendió el recorrido de los ochocientos metros hasta la iglesia, para su cita con el doctor Orochimaru.

Las banquetas de Otogakure, por lo general tranquilas, se llenaron momentáneamente de alocados estudiantes arrojados a una calurosa tarde de mayo. Un par de alumnos de primero en patinetas pasaron corriendo imprudentemente junto a Hinata. Un grupo de chicas rieron detrás de ella. Un estudiante de segundo que llevaba puesto un uniforme de beisbol salió disparado de la tienda de artículos deportivos, sosteniendo una nueva copa atlética en una mano. Uno por uno, los jóvenes desaparecieron en tiendas o entradas de casas hasta que la única estudiante en la banqueta aparte de Hinata fue Konan Tenshi. Caminaba al otro lado de la calle, un libro de física apretado contra el pecho y los ojos fijos al frente. Ni siquiera una vez miró en dirección de Hinata. Ésta aceleró el paso, pero Konan la alcanzó. Hinata se detuvo en el aparador de la farmacia local, y cuando volteó, Konan estaba unos pasos delante de ella. No fue hasta que Hinata llegó a la puerta de la iglesia que la extraña peliazulada dio vuelta en una calle lateral y se perdió de vista.

.

.

.

Hinata tenía todavía los nervios de punta cuando se desplomó en uno de los sillones de piel dura de la elegante oficina del pastor. Cada detalle de la decoración se había pagado con los donativos de ciudadanos ejemplares de Otogakure. Chiyo había encargado personalmente el vitral detrás del escritorio.

—Me da gusto que hayas venido —le dijo cordialmente el pastor—. Hace mucho que no hablamos en privado —el doctor Orochimaru le sonrió a Hinata desde el otro lado de su enorme escritorio de roble. En los años transcurridos desde que se habían sentado por última vez en esos mismos lugares, el pastor había empezado a encanecer, y un par de anteojos con armazón de metal descansaba ahora sobre su nariz. Incluso su marcado acento se había suavizado—. Parece que fue ayer cuando eras apenas una bebita. Pero mírate ahora, convertida en una joven deslumbrante.

Hinata atinó a sonreír, pero no dijo nada.

—Tu abuela cree que tienes un problemita.

—¿Le dijo que no me dejará ir a la universidad en otoño? —estalló Hinata—. Esa malvada anciana quiere atraparme aquí por el resto de mi vida natural.

—Ya, ya —rió entre dientes el doctor Orochimaru—. Sé que tu abuela y tú no se llevan bien, pero no exageremos. Hay cosas que ni siquiera Chiyo Akasuna puede controlar. En cuanto nos ocupemos de tu problemita, estoy seguro de que dejará que te vayas a estudiar a Konoha.

—Qué bueno que usted esté tan seguro —dijo Hinata, resoplando. —Bueno, haré todo lo posible para encargarme de que lo haga. ¿Puedes decirme qué pasó el fin de semana?

Hinata cruzó los brazos.

—Chiyo ya le dijo todo lo que hay que decir. Me desmayé.

—¿Tuviste otra visión?

Hinata titubeó.

—Sí.

Orochimaru asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Viste a la misma mujer? ¿Aquella llamada Hime?

—Sí —respondió Hinata, sorprendida de que el pastor la recordara.

—¿Y al muchacho también?

—Sí.

El doctor Orochimaru adoptó un ánimo sombrío, como si se confirmaran sus peores sospechas.

—Debo decirte una cosa, Hinata. Tu abuela vino a verme esta tarde. Me trajo algo.

Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una caja de zapatos. Hinata vio asomar de la tapa un pedazo de papel, y lanzó un grito ahogado cuando reconoció la letra que cubría uno de sus lados.

—Eso es mío. Chiyo debe de haber registrado mi cuarto. ¡Ella no tenía derecho a darle eso!

Orochimaru puso sobre la caja una mano larga y fina.

—Tu abuela sólo está tratando de ayudarte, Hinata. Pensó que yo debía ver esto.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —insistió ella.

—A su debido tiempo, Hinata —replicó el doctor Orochimaru más firmemente—. Creo que debemos hablar de su contenido. Me temo que es la prueba de que Hiashi Hyuga no era un buen hombre.

—Lo único que la caja demuestra es que mi padre creía que yo había reencarnado.

—La reencarnación no es un concepto cristiano, Hinata. Los cristianos creemos que Dios nos juzga a todos cuando morimos y nos manda al cielo o al infierno.

—Y yo añadiría que el Señor trabaja en formas misteriosas —reviró Hinata.

Orochimaru frunció el ceño.

—Esperaba no tener nunca esta conversación —dijo—. Pero ahora que ha llegado, es hora de que sepas la verdad. Tu padre estaba espiritualmente enfermo, Hinata. Hacia el final de su vida, su conducta se volvió impulsiva y empezó a imaginar cosas. Ha de haber tomado inocentes comentarios tuyos (que cualquier niña podría haber hecho) y los convirtió en prueba de una vida anterior.

―Hiashi vino a verme en cuanto me mudé aquí. Divagaba sobre la reencarnación y demonios y todo tipo de locuras. Cosas sin sentido. Yo hice todo lo posible por ayudarlo, pero vi que ya estaba perdido. Hablé de esto con tu abuela. Me preocupaba que él te llevara por el mal camino. Temía que eso acabara ocurriendo. Hiashi era tu padre, y tú querías complacerlo, así que aceptaste la historia que inventó. Hasta le añadiste cosas, y empezaste a creerla. Piénsalo, Hinata. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué las visiones terminaron cuando murió tu padre?

Ella se negaba a considerar el argumento del pastor.

—Si todo eso es cierto, ¿por qué regresaron las visiones? Mi padre murió hace ocho años.

El doctor Orochimaru se quitó los anteojos y frotó los cristales con un pedacito de seda roja.

—Eso es lo que más me preocupa—dijo—. La posibilidad de que hayas heredado la afección de tu padre, de que las mismas fuerzas malignas puedan actuar ahora en tu mente.

Hinata le dio vueltas a esa afirmación en su cabeza. Era ridícula desde cualquier ángulo.

—Usted no está diciendo que heredé un demonio de mi padre, ¿verdad? — dijo en son de burla.

—Los demonios adoptan muchas formas —respondió científicamente Orochimaru, como un entomólogo que describiera diferentes especies de cucarachas—. A veces se manifiestan como enfermedades físicas y mentales.

Hinata se puso de pie.

—Deme mi caja.

—Siéntate, Hinata —ordenó el pastor, volviendo a meter la caja en el cajón de su escritorio.

—Está bien. Quédese con eso. Hay mucho más en casa —mintió Hinata mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Chiyo encontró sólo una parte.

—Estás en libertad de irte —le informó el doctor Orochimaru—. Pero si lo haces, podrías quedarte en esta ciudad más tiempo del que te imaginas. Hinata se paralizó.

—Bueno. Ahora vuelve a sentarte —añadió dulcemente Orochimaru—. Recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarte —una vez que Hinata regresó a su asiento frente a él, Orochimaru tomó una pluma y se dispuso a tomar notas—. Hablemos sobre este chico de tus visiones. Indra, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

Hinata agachó la cabeza, derrotada.

—Dime. ¿Qué recuerdas de Indra?

—No mucho. No sé.

Era imposible decirle a un pastor las cosas que recordaba.

—De chica decías que lo amabas. Que era joven, guapo y brillante. ¿Te acuerdas?

—No —refunfuñó Hinata. Sintió un cosquilleo en el cuero cabelludo y que llamas le subían por las piernas. Estaba en camino una visión.

—Pero no confiabas en él. Ponías en duda su fidelidad. ¿Sabes qué, Hinata? A veces Satanás se disfraza de ángel de luz.

La voz del doctor Orochimaru se apagaba cada vez más. Hinata hizo cuanto pudo por vaciar su mente, repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza la oración del Señor. Pero el fuego seguía quemando. No podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

.

.

_Ella se acercaba a una mansión, apretando en una mano una invitación grabada. A la izquierda de la puerta de la mansión, justo bajo la campana, una plaquita decía SOCIEDAD OUROBOROS. Estas palabras estaban encerradas por la representación de una serpiente que se mordía la cola. No había por qué estar nerviosa. Pensó Hime. El nuevo presidente estaba entrevistándose con todos. Ella no era la única. Dentro, estuvo a punto de chocar con un escritorio colocado en el vestíbulo, que bloqueaba el acceso al resto de la mansión. El joven detrás de él la saludó con una sonrisa forzada._

_—¿Hime Sarutobi? —inquirió—. El presidente la recibirá en el salón._

_—Gracias._

_Hime rodeó el escritorio y se precipitó por el pasillo. Casi había llegado a la sala del fondo cuando los vio, separados apenas unos cuantos centímetros. Indra daba la espalda a la puerta, pero ella pudo ver la cara de la mujer que lo contemplaba. Pertenecía a una joven llamada Fuka._

_Todas las sospechas que Hime había abrigado alguna vez volvieron en ese momento. Fukaera uno de los primeros miembros de la Sociedad. Había pasado meses con Indra antes de que él se marchara a Roma. Hime solía preguntarse si había ocurrido algo entre ellos. Indra y Fuka tenían mucho en común. Ambos eran huérfanos rescatados por Sarutobi. Ambos decían recordar detalles de múltiples vidas. Y ambos eran insólitamente hermosos. Fuka en particular, con ese cabello de ébano que seguía dejándose crecer y voluptuosa figura que se negaba a disimular. Indra había insistido siempre en que sólo eran amigos, pero, al verlos juntos, Hime tuvo que admitir que formaba una estupenda pareja._

_—Ya no la necesitas —dijo Fuka, con voz algo más que fuerte para ser un murmullo—. Los dos sabemos que lo único que te interesa es su dinero. Ahora que eres el heredero de Sarutobi, por fin podemos estar juntos. ¡Así es como debía ser!_

_Sintiendo que se asfixiaba, Hime corrió a la salida. No podía darse el lujo de desmayarse hasta que hubiera logrado huir. En el vestíbulo chocó con alguien que bajaba las escaleras. El hombre la atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que ella cayera._

_—Querida —dijo una voz al mismo tiempo relajante y alarmada—, ¿estás enferma?_

_._

_._

Hinata abrió los ojos y vio el techo de la oficina del pastor. El doctor Orochimaru seguía sentado detrás de su escritorio, mirando la puerta más allá de ella. A su alrededor había papeles rotos, pedazos de un florero de porcelana y trozos de cristal. La silla de Hinata había sido arrojada contra la vitrina al otro extremo de la habitación, y el vitral detrás del escritorio del doctor Orochimaru estaba hecho añicos. Hinata oyó que alguien rezaba, y al voltear vio a la mujer de la limpieza parada en el pasillo. —¡Deberían encerrar a esa niña! —exclamó ella, apretando una mano contra su corazón.

Hinata gruñó y dejó caer el pisapapeles que llevaba prendido entre los dedos, listo para ser lanzado.

.

.

* * *

**Listo chicos es todo, por hoy... gracias por leer, les agradecería bastante que comenten aquí abajo y sigan esta historia... nos vemos**


End file.
